Lui & L'autre
by HeadFire
Summary: L'un est acteur, L'autre est écrivain. L'un vit en Angleterre, L'autre à San Francisco. Ils n'ont rien en commun, n'étaient ni destinés à se rencontrer, ni à se revoir. Et pourtant... [UA]
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER:** Cette fiction est une retranscription du roman _**"Elle & Lui"**_ de Marc Levy. Ayant trouvé le livre magnifique, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'adapter à une version One Piece, m'étant imaginé les deux protagonistes de cette fiction à la place de ceux de l'oeuvre original. J'écrirais donc l'histoire à ma façon, bien que les évènements restent plus ou moins les même, certaines répliques, voir, certains passages, resteront identique s'ils s'avèrent important ou significatif pour l'histoire. J'essaierais cependant de le faire le moins possible. Je n'ai donc aucun mérite sur cette fanfiction, mais vous la transmettre me fait plaisir. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

 **PS:** Mon autre fiction, _**"Ca t'dirais pas d'vivre avant d'mourir"**_ est toujours en cours, pas d'inquiétude. Changer de contexte me fait du bien, et l'écriture du chapitre quatre traîne un peu mais cette fanfiction n'est pas terminée.

* * *

Ace regarda l'heure avec ennuis, soupirant sous le temps qui défilait. Il pleuvait, dehors, alors oui il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être abrité. Mais quitte à patienter dans ce bureau depuis quasiment deux heures, sans ne rien faire de particulier, il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Ses yeux onyx s'accrochèrent à la fenêtre, distinguant quelques passants trempés, d'autres avec des parapluies. Le paysage était on ne peut plus triste.

Portgas D. Ace, de son nom de scène Hiken, était un acteur Anglais de vingt-cinq ans, avec une très grande notoriété depuis plus de trois ans. Il était tel une étoile montante, enchaînant succès sur succès, faisant parler de lui partout, au point d'être comme qui dirait, la star du moment. Ce serait vous mentir de vous dire que ce titre ne lui plaisait pas. Mais certains évènements récents de sa vie personnelle le faisait flancher, au point de tout remettre en question pour le jeune homme.

La tête pleine de questions et d'angoisse, Ace attendait son agent, Izou. Ce dernier était partit voir en tant que V.I.P, le dernier film dans lequel Ace y tenait le rôle principal, accompagné de son mari Marco. Une tâche difficile en soit. Marco s'était fait connaître avant lui, et détenait également un très grand talent. Leur union sur l'écran ne ferait que de ravir les médias, pour plus de buzz encore. Mais comme mentionné plus tôt, le tournage avait été un peu.. compliqué. Même si Ace avait eu le rôle principal, son mari apparaissait lui aussi, beaucoup, et c'était difficile de faire de l'ombre au plus âgé. Seul le jugement d'Izou le fixerait sur le fait qu'il ai réussi ou non.

Après quelques minutes, ce dernier entra, s'avançant vers le brun pour lui faire une grande accolade. Izou était brun lui aussi, mais au cheveux beaucoup plus long, bien qu'attaché. La particularité chez cet homme était sans aucun doute son côté androgyne. Au premier abord, il était presque impossible pour quiconque de déterminer le sexe de cet homme, tellement l'illusion était parfaite. Il s'habillait tel une femme, et cela lui arrivait de se maquiller. Seul le son de sa voix et quelques traits masculin tel que la pomme d'Adam, permettaient de douter de son identité. Même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal au début, Ace s'était habitué, et n'y prêtait même plus attention.

_ Mon chéri ! Comment te portes-tu ? Je n'ai pas été trop long ? Il fait un temps abominable dehors, c'est d'une tristesse !

_ Je vais bien, merci Izou. Comment as-tu trouvé le film ?

_ Le film ? Ah, oui, ou avais-je la tête ! Et bien... c'était sympathique.

Sympathique... Ace haussa un sourcil, avant de lâcher un soupir devant les mots dur de son agent. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre de 'compliments' qu'un acteur espérait recevoir après avoir travaillé dur, mais la franchise restait quand même un tait de caractère positif et respectable. Izou poursuivit.

_ Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas du genre de film que je préfère mon chou. Par contre, ton duo avec Marco était très réussi ! On croirait vous voir fou l'un de l'autre comme au premier jours, je t'assure qu'avec un temps aussi gâté, votre idylle requinque !

_ On croirait, oui.

Izou marqua un silence. Il savait très bien que le couple de son petit protégé ne se portait pas à merveille comme il le faisait si bien entendre. Et tout ça durait depuis un petit moment, tout de même. Marco avait trompé Ace, durant un tournage. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'en voyage, il donnait à peine des nouvelles à celui à qui il était _normalement_ marié. Ace le vivait mal, encore fou amoureux de cet homme pour qui toute l'affection semblait se tourner vers un autre. Le pire restait sans doute le fait que le blond soit certains d'être discret à n'éveiller aucun soupçons, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Tout se sait, un jour où l'autre. Alors qu'il commençait de nouveau à broyer du noir, Ace se reprit en main et continua de plus belle.

_ Ais-je d'autres rôle prévus pour bientôt ?

_ Un paquet, mon chéri. Le jour où tu n'en auras plus un seul sera sans doute le même jour où tu perdras la vie.

_ C'est très gaie, merci. Izou, j'aimerais jouer quelque chose de frais, ailleurs, avec une quelconque intelligence et une profondeur certaine. Je commence à me fatiguer à jouer des rôles qui se ressemblent, à incarner des grands cons qui sourient alors qu'ils sont tristes, et tout ceci sans grande logique. Izou, je suis fatigué.

_ Je l'entends bien, chéri. Mais je ne peux faire de miracles. Je dois y aller, nous discuterons plus tard. D'ici là, tâches de ne pas faire de bêtises et tiens toi tranquille, s'il te plait. Je te recontacterais sous peu, c'est promis.

Après s'être dit au revoir, les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau, ainsi que le bâtiment où résidait ce dernier. Ils prirent tout deux des chemins séparés, Ace ayant prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Une fois à la maison, il se retrouverait encore seul, son mari n'étant toujours pas rentré. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien quand aurait-il des nouvelles de ce dernier. Rentrait-il bientôt ? Rentrait-il un jour ? Le brun grimaça, avant que son téléphone ne sonne pour le tirer de ses rêveries. Sur l'écran s'affichait le nom d'une de ses amies, Vivi. Il raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, un léger sourire à l'appui, témoin de sa bonne humeur qui commençait à revenir petit à petit. La jeune femme l'avait invité à une cérémonie d'ouverture d'un restaurant, et par peur de s'y rendre seule, l'avait presque supplié. Même si au départ, sa motivation n'était pas à son apogée, il avait accepté bien vite. Pourquoi ne s'amuserait-il pas, lui aussi ?

Une fois chez lui, il restait au jeune homme un temps suffisant pour prendre une douche et se préparer de façon convenable. Une fois propre, il enfila un costard de couleur noir, avec une chemise blanche. Très classique mais Dieu ce qu'il était beau à en faire damner un saint. Un coup d'oeil rapide dans le miroir et le tour fut joué. Malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, ses tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur son visage lui donnaient un air presque candide par moment, sexy dans d'autre. Il les portait à merveille, et ses yeux couleurs onyx n'apportaient que plus de profondeur à son regard. Un jeune homme vraiment charmant.

Ce soir, il allait s'amuser. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui reste à broyer du noir, tandis que l'homme de sa vie prenait du bon temps.

Le restaurant était bondé. La piste de danse improvisée était pleine à craquer, au point qu'il était obligé de se faufiler entre les corps pour pouvoir progresser dans son avancée tumultueuse. La musique lui agressait les oreilles, à tel point que les conversations en étaient devenus inaudibles. C'était parfait. Il pourrait se changer les idées, et tenter de passer à autre chose. Marco ne l'aurait pas si facilement cette fois-ci. Puis son téléphone sonna. Ace fut incapable de l'entendre, mais c'est son vibreur qui le tira de ses pensées. En voyant le nom de celui qui l'appelait, son coeur se mit à battre d'avantage, alors qu'il décrochait.

_ Attends !

Bravo, Ace. Pour quelqu'un censé tourner la page, tu avais tout faux.

Après quelques instants à tenter de sortir de cette foule humaine, il gagna rapidement le trottoir pour remettre le combiné prêt de son oreille, le coeur battant toujours aussi fort. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire, au point de l'appeler ? Lui qui ne donnait presque pas de nouvelles.

_ Allo, Marco ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Bien sûr mon amour. Où es-tu ?

 _Et toi, sombre crétin ? Je ne sais même pas où tu es, depuis plusieurs jours._

_ Je suis en soirée. Je pense rentrer bientôt.

 _Comme si lui dire ça le ferait rentrer. Ne serait-ce pas moi au final, l'idiot ?_

_ Oh, d'accord. Je suis sur le retour également, mais je pense prendre un peu de temps. Les rues de Londres souffrent pas mal d'embouteillage. Enfin c'est inutile de le dire, tu es au courant. Si tu es rentré avant moi, ne m'attends pas et vas te coucher.

_ D'accord..

_ Je t'embrasse, à tout à l'heure.

Ace raccrocha, hésitant à être rassuré ou non. Leur échange avait été d'une froideur sans nom. Il se fichait qu'il soit en soirée sans lui, et lui ordonnait presque de se coucher avant son arrivée. Pourquoi ? Allait-il voir une maîtresse potentielle avant de mettre un pieds à leur appartement ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Bien que le film dans lequel il jouait faisait son avant première le lendemain, le jeune homme se devait de changer de vie. Pourquoi remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire le jour même. Ce soir. Le jeune homme héla un taxi, afin de rentrer chez lui.

Le surlendemain, Ace n'était plus en Angleterre. Maintenant, c'est à Paris qu'il se trouvait, en la compagnie de son ami d'enfance, Sanji. Tout deux étaient dans l'immeuble de ce dernier, vraisemblablement privé d'électricité. Ayant les clés du blond en main, Ace tentait tant bien que mal de trouver la bonne, celle qui ouvrait la serrure de cet appartement, faiblement éclairé par la lumière du téléphone portable du plus vieux. L'autre pestait, ne parvenant pas à trouver cette foutue clé.

_ Putain ! J'en ai marre. Marre de cet appartement, marre de ces clés, marre de cette vie ! Je veux du présent, rien que présent, merde !

_ Et moi je souhaiterais un futur moins incertain. Ace, dépêches toi, je vais finir par avoir une crampe au bras si tu continus.

Comme si la prière de Sanji fut exaucée, le brun mit la main sur la bonne et poussa ensuite la porte, le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Le propriétaire tenta l'interrupteur, mais aucun signe d'un quelconque courant électrique. Il se hâta vers quelques tiroirs pour trouver des bougies, dans l'objectif d'en trouver avant que son téléphone ne s'éteigne. Entendant son ami se lamenter sur sa vie, il commença légèrement à s'énerver.

_ Ace, si tu pouvais au moins m'aider !

_ Bien sûr ! Mais on y voit vraiment rien.

_ Oh ! Je suis au moins rassuré que tu t'en rendes compte !

Continuant sa recherche, Sanji se prit quelques meubles au passage, lui soutirant des jurons plus fleurit les uns que les autres. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il alluma les précieuses bougies pour les disposées sur la table. Du peu que l'on pouvait entrevoir, l'appartement du blond n'était pas très spacieux mais largement suffisant pour deux personnes, et sans doute trop pour une seule. Deux chambres, une salle de bain, et le salon ne faisait qu'un avec la cuisine, simplement séparés par un bar. Un peu partout étaient disposées différentes plantations de fruits, de légumes, et d'épices en petite quantité. Sanji y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, tout ceci servant aux plats délicieux qu'il servait dans son restaurant sur la butte Montmartre, le Baratie, à deux pas d'ici. La cuisine était sa passion depuis toujours, sa vie. Il exerçait depuis enfant, avec sa mère, lorsqu'il vivait encore en Province.

_ Je vais cuisiner quelque chose. Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce temps là.

_ Mais il ne s'est rien passé.

Comme agacé, Sanji soupira bruyamment, en faisant taper ses points sur son comptoir, comme exaspéré. Son ami l'épuisait déjà, alors qu'il n'était en sa présence que depuis une heure à peine.

_ Ace. Tu vis en Angleterre, et je te vois débarquer à la fermeture de mon restaurant sans avoir été prévenus de ta visite. Je précise, avec une valise à la main, une mine dépitée, et des insultes à tout vas sur les éléments de ta vie. Ne doute pas de ma joie de te voir ici, je t'aime comme un frère, mais quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais. Il n'y a pas de caméras ici, juste un ami, alors lâches toi, merde.

Une fois le dîner prêt, le brun se lâcha enfin. Il lui raconta ses péripéties amoureuse, comment se comportait son mari depuis quelques temps, ses problèmes d'adultères, et tout ce qui s'en suivit. Dans son récit vint le moment de ce fameux soir, où il avait été invité par Vivi, et ensuite appelé par Marco. Des plus intéressé, Sanji posa quelques questions.

_ Et quand il est rentré, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'as embrassé, vous avez fait l'amour, vous avez parlés ?

_ Il s'est allongé et s'est endormi.

_ Tu es définitivement marié à un salaud, Ace. Et poses moi cette cigarette, tu fumes beaucoup trop ! Je te ferais rappeler que c'est du tabac, pas de l'amour !

L'acteur se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement, mais douloureusement. Son ami vint l'enlacer, le plus jeune ne pouvant désormais plus retenir les flots de larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Même s'il détestait se mettre à nus de la sorte, c'était très différent avec le blond. Leur amitié datait depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'un quelconque jugement entre les deux ne se fasse. Ils étaient en quelque sorte à eux deux, une fraternité qu'ils avaient choisit. Prit d'un soudain entrain sortit d'on ne sait où, le cuisinier se leva, une aura de détermination émanant de lui.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Demain, je téléphonerais à ton mari à deux balles. Je lui dirais que tu es au courant de tout, qu'il a trompé un homme extraordinaire et que tu ne reviendras plus. Non pas pour quelqu'un d'autres mais juste pour te retrouver toi. Après ça, il n'aura plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

_ Tu ne vas pas faire ça.. ?!

_ Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Toi, en revanche..

_ Jamais. J'ai beau en crever d'envie, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas, en plus de ça. Je te rappel que nous partageons l'affiche d'un nouveau film à gros budget. Si j'annonce notre rupture alors que les médias reposent justement sur notre intimité, je coule avec lui, et mon agent sera furieux.

_ Alors, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Je vais rester chez toi ici pour un moment, si tu me le permets. Je partirais une fois que tu te seras lassé de moi, je te le promet.

Sanji esquissa un sourire. Ace partirait lorsque lui même en aurait décidé, puisque il aimait cet homme plus que tout, de leur sens fraternel. Il ferait son possible pour l'aider, quitte à retrouver son appartement en charpie après son absence.

_ Bienvenue chez toi, Ace.

* * *

Voila pour vous ! J'espère que tout ceci vous a plut, quand bien même je le répète, je n'ai aucun mérité là dessus. La suite arrive bientôt, et comportera un chapitre centré sur Law cette fois. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, afin que je vois vos ressentis concernant cette merveilleuse histoire offerte par Levy. See ya !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec le chapitre deux qui, comme je le disais, sera centré sur Law. Je voulais aussi vous remercié pour les favoris et les followers. Bien que je n'ai aucun mérite, ça m'encourage à continuer de retranscrire la suite. Concernant ce chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous !

 **Tower-of-lyly** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite de ma retranscription sera à la hauteur, en tout cas merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi.

* * *

Law contempla les feuillets entre ses mains, soudainement happé par ces bouts de papier. Il y fit le tri, les remis dans l'ordre, et mis en dernier cette page ou tout en bas résidait le mot "fin". Il posa son bijou sur son bureau, et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son couple d'ami, Sabo et Koala, dans son salon.

Il venait tout juste de terminer ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de premier roman, ce dernier contenant un peu plus de trois-cent pages. Ayant mis sa carrière de chirurgien en suspend pour se consacrer uniquement à ce passe-temps qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pratiquer, Law s'était surpris à s'y plaire. Il dormait principalement la journée, et donnait vie à ses personnages la nuit, devant son ordinateur à noircir des pages jusqu'à pas d'heures. Tellement plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme ne sortait presque plus, allant jusqu'à arborer un teint presque blafard pour sa peau halé. Il n'aimait plus tellement que ça le soleil, et attendait toujours avec une impatience certaine que ne tombe la noirceur de la nuit, pour replonger dans son monde qu'il avait adopté à part entière.

Au fil de la soirée, leur dîner fut interrompus par Koala qui venait de recevoir un appel avec un administrateur de l'hôpital. Cette dernière avait gentiment demandé la permission à Law de s'éclipser dans son bureau, afin de ne pas déranger les deux hommes dans leur discussion, et d'être au calme pour être apte à écouter ce que son supérieur eu à lui dire. Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune femme prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir de son ami, et conversa un moment avec son supérieur. Morte d'ennuie, elle prit sans réfléchir le dossier traînant sur le bureau, pour le consulter ensuite. Une petite heure s'écoula, et Law se permis d'entrer afin de jeter un coup d'oeil sur elle, si tout se passait bien. A en croire le petit sourire figé sur son visage pendant la lecture de _son_ roman, tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Il toussota afin de faire remarquer sa présence, la faisant sursauter au passage.

_ J'espère ne pas te déranger.

_ Law ! C'est vraiment génial !

_ Tu aurais pus demander avant, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Je peux te l'emprunter ?

_ Ne répond pas à une question par une autre question !

_ Oh, allez ! S'il te plait !

_ Ca te plait tant que ça ?

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles de la jeune femme eurent dont de lui donner une réponse muette. Elle semblait réellement appréciatrice de ses écrits, et dire que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir serait un mensonge. Mais simplement parce que Koala était une amie proche. Si cet ouvrage se serait retrouvé dans les mains d'un inconnu, son avis aurait été très différent d'être ainsi mis à nus. La rouquine passa devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, manuscrit dans les mains, pour rejoindre son mari au salon. Un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres de brun, excédé par son comportement enfantin.

_ Tu m'as entendu dire oui ?

_ Oui à ?

Sabo s'était levé, curieux de la conversation échangée entre sa femme et son meilleur ami. Elle fit mine de rien, et l'embarqua vers la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir retourner chez eux le plus rapidement possible, afin de continuer sa lecture. Dépité, Law ne protesta pas, se pliant simplement à leur départ précipité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Le couple sortit de leur voiture pour pénétrer dans cette maison s'avérant être la leur. Sabo, architecte de renom, s'attela à son pupitre pour y exercer quelques croquis, tandis que sa femme, elle, partie prendre place dans leur grand lit pour se perdre entre les lignes rédigées par leur plus fidèle ami. Au fur et à mesure de son travail, le blond entendit sa femme partagée entre le rire et les sanglots. Afin de s'assurer que tout aille bien pour celle qu'il aime, il se rendit dans leur chambre, sa tête dépassant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Tout vas bien mon amour ?

Comme surprise sur un fait, Koala sursauta un peu avant de reermer le manuscrit pour ensuite le poser sur sa table de nuit. Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à son homme, se redressant dans leur grand lit.

_ Tout vas bien.

_ Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai entendu pleurer, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

_ Rien.. C'est Law.

_ Il est malade ?

_ Non, il a écrit.

_ Tient donc ? Law écrit.. c'est nouveau. Fais moi voir ?

_ Non.. Je dois lui demander avant.

Sabo haussa un sourcil. Lui et le chirurgien étaient amis depuis leur enfance, et l'un comme l'autre n'avaient aucun secrets entre eux. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Il insista encore un moment, avant que sa femme ne l'incite à venir se coucher, pour en reparler plus tard. Il s'exécuta, éteignant les lumières une fois couché.

Le lendemain, Law fut contacté par Koala. Cette dernière lui demanda de la rejoindre à la sortie de l'hôpital où ils travaillaient tout deux, étant collègue avant qu'il ne mette sa carrière en suspend. Il accepta, croisant Sabo au passage, à qui il demanda de l'y conduire. Une fois sur place, la rouquine intima à son mari de l'attendre patiemment chez eux, prétextant qu'elle devait discuter avec le brun de toute urgence. Le blond ne discuta pas, tandis que Law, d'une quelconque manière, ne se sentait pas tellement rassuré par cette nouvelle. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans la cafétéria, afin de prendre place à une table. D'abord hésitant, le métis se lança.

_ Tu as terminé ta lecture ?

_ Si tu savais à quel point. Je me suis reconnue en pas mal de point.

_ Je sais. J'aurais du te demander ton accord avant, mais comme tu le sais personne n'était censé mettre la main dessus. Et personne n'en aura l'occasion, d'ailleurs.

_ C'est précisément la raison de notre présence ici. Law, tu dois envoyé ton roman à un éditeur, tu seras très vite publié, c'est obligé.

Comme attendu, Law refusa catégoriquement cette idée qui n'en était pas une. Le fait qu'un proche ai mis la main dessus le dérangeait un peu, alors imaginez ce roman dans les mains d'un étranger. C'était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces, et de toute façon, il campait sur sa position qu'aucune maison d'édition n'accepterait de le publier. Malgré l'avis positif de son amie, il ne restait qu'un novice dans le domaine, et n'aurait jamais l'audace de ressentir l'envie d'être lu. La petite rousse usa de tout les arguments possible pour le faire changer d'avis, mais rien à y faire. Par la même occasion, cette dernière lui demanda l'autorisation de le faire partager à Sabo. Il ne lui prodigua aucune réponse, mais la jeune femme su qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un refus. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, alors à partir du moment où il le gardait pour lui, aucun inconvénients ne se présentaient à lui.

Alors le schéma se répéta. Ce fut au tour de l'architecte d'être partagé entre l'envie de pleurer et de rire. Une fois terminé, il fit part de son ressentit à sa femme, lui intimant que cette histoire ressemblait énormément à la leur, mais qu'il avait adoré. Elle lui fit alors part de son avis à le aire publié, mais il l'arrêta tout de suite. Il connaissait Law mieux que personne, et semblait conscient du fait qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais de lui même. Ils n'auraient de toute façon, rien à redire sur ce point, à lui seul en revenait la décision.

Faire publier le récit de Law devint une obsession pour la doctoresse. Elle ne cessait de le harceler avec cette même question, et n'en fut que plus déçus à chaque refus essuyé. Il en était même venus à la supplier d'arrêter avec ces sottises, agaçé par l'insistance de son amie.

Un Dimanche après-midi, le téléphone du métis sonna. Il ne s'agissait ni de Koala, ni de Sabo, mais d'un éditeur de Simon and Schuster. Il cru d'abord à une blague, et se livra donc à la plaisanterie. Sauf que l'homme n'était en effet pas une blague. Il lui fit donc part de son envie de le rencontrer, après avoir lu son roman qu'il avait fortement apprécié. Le quiproquo déjà installé, Law enchaîna les plaisanteries mais comprit bien vite que tout ceci était sérieux, lorsque l'éditeur lui donna rendez-vous pour le rencontrer dans son bureau. Lorsque le chirurgien lui demanda de quelle façon son roman avait-il bien pu lui tomber entre les mains, ce dernier lui répondit qu'un amis lui avait transmis. La discution ne s'étala pas plus que ça, et fut terminée une fois les coordonnées données. Visiblement en colère, il se rendit tout de suite en voiture à l'hôpital. Il devait parler avec Koala, et ce de toute urgence. Sur place, il demanda à une infirmière de la biper, mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'il la vit au loin. Après l'avoir interpelé, la rouquine s'approchait, visiblement étonnée de sa venue.

_ Law ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Est-ce que Sabo ou même toi avez un ami éditeur ?

Se mordillant les lèvres, la jeune femme regarda ses pieds qui étaient devenus soudainement très intéressant. Peu importe la réponse, il su alors que ce qu'il croyait au début être une plaisanterie, avait été mis en place de toute pièce par la chirurgienne, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'il y a quelque chose que Law détestait par dessus tout, c'était sans doute le fait que l'on veuille prendre des décisions à sa place.

_ Koala, tu n'avais pas le droit !

_ Et alors ? Tu as pris des décisions pour moi par le passé et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Aujourd'hui je te rends la pareille en provoquant un peu le destin. La décision t'appartient encore Law, ne l'oublie pas.

_ Mais quelle décision ?!

_ Celle de publier ton manuscrit. Law, tu n'est peut-être pas Hemingway, mais je suis certaine que cette histoire pourra apporter un peu de bonheur à ceux qui la liront. S'il te plait, ne gâches pas cette chance, rends-toi chez cet éditeur, au moins pour voir ce qu'il en est. Ensuite, tu choisiras par toi même. Sur ce, j'ai du travail. A plus tard, et ne me remercie pas.

Interloqué, il la regarda disparaître derrière les portes des urgences qu'il côtoyait aussi auparavant. Le lendemain, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il se trouvait dans le bureau de cet éditeur. Il avait rapidement cédé à ses propositions, gardant cependant un amer gout dans la bouche à chaque fois qu'il appelait son écrit "roman". Il ne s'agissait là que de quelques passages quelque peu tristes de sa vie, mêlant vie personnelle et problème familiaux. Quelque chose de très personnel, en somme. Six mois plus tard, son roman fut donc publié. A peine le lendemain de sa publication en librairie, des collègues de travail le félicitaient à tout bout de champs, chacun un exemplaire dans la main. Il eu droit au même épisode dans l'ascenseur, et une fois ceux-ci descendu, il appuya rapidement sur le bouton pour le guider au rez-de-chaussée, tétanisé. Pour se changer les idées, il s'était rendus dans ce café où il avait pour habitude de déjeuner. Mais une fois de plus, le malaise se répéta, la serveuse lui demandant gentiment de lui dédicacer son exemplaire, ce qu'il fit la main tremblante. Après avoir réglé la note, il rentra chez lui assez vite, pour relire son roman. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il eu comme une envie de disparaître définitivement. Il avait donné à ce livre la couleur de son enfance, de ses rêves, de ses échecs, et de lui tout simplement. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait cru que tout ceci se retrouverait un jour entre les mains de personnes qu'il côtoyait régulièrement. De son bon vivant Trafalgar Law, dont sa bonhomie et les éclats de voix masquaient une pudeur maladive, ressentait l'envie de devenir invisible. Il eu alors l'idée d'acheter tout les exmplaires encore en vente, afin de réduire dans la durée ce supplice qu'il avait à vivre. Il prit son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil à son éditeur pour lui faire part de ce projet. Il n'en eu pas l'occasion, ayant raccroché au nez de ce dernier après qu'il lui ai fit part d'une critique concernant son livre dans un grand journal. Lui qui souhaitait se terrer sous terre, on lui faisait de la pub. Le comble du comble pour le jeune homme. Il se sentie mourir, non pas d'une mort subite, ce qui l'aurait fortement arrangé, mais d'une mort lente et suffocante agonie. Après ça, Law ne sortait plus, que ce soit pour faire ses courses ou même pour rendre visite à Sabo et Koala. En tout point, Law hibernait, évitant de se mettre sous les radars.

Après quelque temps, c'est le blond lui même qui lui rendit visite. Au contraire de son ami, lui se réjouissait de son succès, et lui apportait même des nouvelles, concernant les médias qui eux, étaient fort intéressés par son ouvrage au point de vouloir en faire un film. Sabo parvint à traîné le métis dans un café, et le coup de grâce se produit. Une serveuse l'avait reconnue, ameutant ainsi tout les clients présent sur la terrasse. S'en était vraiment de trop. Il confia donc à Sabo être en projet d'une année sabatique.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

Dans sa tête, le mot "disparaître" martelait avec force ses tampes. Mais pour rendre l'illusion plus douce, il prétexta au blond prendre du temps pour écrire un second roman, ce à quoi il ne pourrait pas s'opposer, en partit garant de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé jusqu'ici.

_ Bien.. Je respecte ton choix. Je sais que moi même, je suis partis à Paris lorsque je n'étais plus sur de rien, quelques années en arrière. Où comptes-tu te rendre ?

_ A Paris, justement. Tu m'as tellement vanté de la beauté de cette ville, que j'y trouverais peut-être l'inspiration nécessaire.

_ Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas aussi merveilleux que j'ai pus te le faire paraître..

_ Tu n'étais pas dans tes beaux jours à cette époque là. Dis toi que je m'y rends simplement pour stimuler ma créativité.

_ D'accord ! Quand comptes-tu partir ?

_ Tu sais quoi ? Organisons un repas chez toi, ce soir, afin de nous quitter en bons termes, et demain la France sera à moi.

Sabo lui fit part de sa tristesse concernant son départ, ayant même essayé de l'en dissuader, trouvant cette décision beaucoup trop précipitée. Mais Law ne voulut, une fois de plus, rien entendre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le brun rentra chez lui, et tomba dans son fauteil avec effroi.

Paris. Mais qu'elle excuse avait-il été s'inventer encore ? Non mais, il vous en foutterait lui des " je pars à Paris pour stimuler ma créativité " ! Non mais franchement, qu'elle idée.. partir à Paris, et en plus de cela, seul. Après avoir tenté de se trouver un ultime échappatoire, il fit la part des choses. Si Sabo l'avait fait à une période de sa vie, pourquoi pas lui ? Il pourrait en profiter pour écrire un autre roman, qu'il ne publierait peut-être pas, ou uniquement à l'étranger. De cette façon, le temps se chargerait de tasser les choses à San Francisco, et un jour qui sait, il pourrait revenir ici, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Encore chancelant sur sa décision, il mit fin à ses doutes rapidement. Un écrivain, américain, célibataire, à Paris.

Et à Paris, où il vivait depuis maintenant sept ans, cinq de ses romans furent publiés. A trente-deux ans maintenant, il n'avait pas non plus trouvé chaussure à son pieds, las des aventures avec les hommes et femmes de Paris dont les sautes d'humeur demeuraient un grand mystère pour lui. Il opta pour le célibat, à moins que ce ne soit le célibat qui opta pour lui. Ses romans, eux, n'eurent pas un grand succès, du moins pas en Europe mais, curieusement, faisaient un tabac en Asie, plus particulièrement en Corée du Sud. D'ailleurs, il entretenait une liaison amoureuse avec sa traductrice coréenne depuis quelques années. Deux fois par an, Boa le visitait pendant une semaine mais jamais plus. Law était malgré lui, bien plus éprit de la jeune femme qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais face à elle, il ne trouvait jamais le mot juste. Boa aimait les silences, Law les portait en horreurs. Elle était vraiment belle, avec ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure brune qu'il aimait entrelacés de ses doigts pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne vienne que très peu le voir dans l'année, la jeune femme avait ses habitudes. Elle aimait ce rendre au café en bas de chez Law le matin, se promener dans le Marais, lire les journaux français, et tout un tas d'autres petit détails. Boa occupait beaucoup l'esprit de l'écrivain lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, peut-être même plus. Attachante, elle lui manquait.

A chaque manuscrit terminé, elle venait le voir, en débarquant chez lui. Malgré les onze heures de vol, elle était toujours resplendissante et pleine de fraîcheur. Lorsque elle lisait ses écrits afin de les corriger, la brune ne faisait pas attention à lui, se contentait de réaliser son travail, tout simplement. Alors que Law, lui, prenait place sur son lit à la regarder pendant des heures. Une perte de temps notoire puisque durant tout ces moments, son visage restait impassible. Il lui semblait que leur relation n'avancerait que seulement si Boa aimait ses chapitres. Alors il attendait patiemment, sans arrêt, sans grand succès. Sa vie à Paris ne se résumait donc qu'à une petite routine instaurée, à écrire la nuit, gagner en succès en Corée, et recevoir Boa deux fois par ans. S'il ne souffrait pas de solitude entre temps, sa vie aurait, elle, été presque parfaite.

Fulminant dans sa voiture, Law s'engageait sur la route menant à l'aéroport de Roissy. Les klaxonne autour de lui pour cause d'embouteillages lui prodiguaient un mal de tête, en plus d'une perte de patience.

_ Putain, Merde !

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps, à vrai dire, aujourd'hui il était attendus à ce même aéroport. Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Sabo et Koala lui rendait visite en France. Ils lui manquait, et se faisait une joie dissimulé de les revoir après tant de temps. Il mit bien une dizaine de minutes avant de réussir à arriver à destination, mais se gara rapidement une fois fait. Il se rendit ensuite près des panneaux signalant les arrivées des vol, et attendit patiemment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et plusieurs groupes de touristes, il les vit enfin, la rouquine lui adressant de grands signe, arborant son sourire éternelle, et son meilleur ami pousser le chariot de leur bagages.

* * *

Voila la fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. La suite devrait elle aussi, arriver rapidement alors tâchez d'être patient jusque là, aha. Je voulais aussi vous faire part d'une petite précision concernant l'histoire, ici, le trio Ace/Sabo/Luffy n'existeras pas, il ne s'agira que de parfait inconnus entre eux. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui en raffolent mais, leur lien de parenté n'ont pas leur place ici. A bientôt pour la suite ! See ya.


	3. Chapter 3, first part

Ohayo. Je suis de retour assez rapidement comme vous pouvez le voir. Le chapitre trois est arrivé, mais il ne s'agit en fait que d'une première partie. Le chapitre était beaucoup trop long pour n'en faire qu'un seul et unique. Le chapitre quatre sera donc la deuxième partie du troisième mais qu'importe. Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos suivis/favoris, je vous laisses maintenant à la lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Dans le petit appartement de Sanji situé en plein Paris, Ace ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Il parut un instant déstabilisé, avant de se souvenir d'où il était, géographiquement parlant, mais surtout pourquoi. Se levant avec lenteur, le brun se demanda d'abord ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour occuper sa journée, puis il en vint à se questionner ce que Marco, lui, pouvait bien faire. Le cherchait-il ? Ou bien mieux; le trompait-il, encore ? Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de ne pas partir, de simplement discuter avec lui pour être certains de la place qu'il occupait dans son coeur. Ace ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, c'était un fait. Par contre, il était certains de ce qu'il ne voulait plus, et c'est tout se qui comptait. Il ne voulait plus des silences de son mari, l'attente, le doute. Ne plus avoir à se réveiller en se disant " Merde, où est-il passé, encore une fois ? ".

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers le salon faisant cuisine, et se rendit compte de l'absence de Sanji. Sur le frigo, ce dernier avait pris soin de lui laisser un post-it sur le frigo, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller et que s'il le souhaitait, il serait dans le restaurant toute la journée. Un coup d'oeil vers la grande baie vitrée, et l'acteur pu voir le ciel un peu gris s'offrant à lui. Le bon point restait qu'il ne pleuvait pas, ou du moins pas encore. Aujourd'hui, il irait faire une promenade au bord de la Seine, et qui sait, peut-être se faire démonter le portrait par un de ces fameux caricaturistes. Kitsch à souhait, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est tout à fait ce qui lui correspondait. Malgré son statut d'étoile montante, Ace avait toujours été ce jeune homme préférant les choses simples à celles de valeur sûre. Et ça lui allait très bien.

Le brun vint saisir une cigarette dans le paquet laissé sur la table basse, ce dernier ayant attisé sa curiosité. Sanji fumait, comme un pompier certes, mais se contentait d'acheter toujours la même marque, des gauloises brunes. Hors, il s'agissait là de Philip Morris. Etrange. S'agissait-il là du paquet d'un de ses amis, amants, ou même petit amis ? Tout comme lui, Sanji partageait son orientation sexuelle. Tout deux aimaient les hommes, et ne s'en cachaient aucunement. Jusque là, cela n'avait jamais posé de problèmes à personne, sauf eux peut-être. Quand bien même les homosexuels n'étaient pas rare, encore fallait-il trouver un homme de ce bord là. Et une fois trouvé, restait à savoir s'il nous plaisait ou non. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvint, Sanji avait toujours eu une vie amoureuse des plus chaotique. Quelques aventures par-ci, ou par-là, mais rien de concret. Les hommes trouvaient toujours le moyens de se foutre de la gueule du blond pourtant adorable, ce qui mettait en rogne l'acteur.

Cessant de rêvasser, Ace s'installa devant l'ordinateur de son ami, dans l'idée de lire ses mails. Izou l'avait probablement déjà contacté. Il aurait très bien pu les regarder sur son téléphone, mais étant à l'étranger ça n'aurait pas été possible. Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, son agent était assez fourbe pour le localiser et venir le chercher pour le ramener en Angleterre par la peau des fesses. Cependant, l'ordinateur comportait un mot de passe. Mot de passe qu'il n'avait pas bien sûr. Il envoya donc un message au blond, lui demandant la permission de l'obtenir.

" Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner le mot de passe de ton ordinateur ? "

" Ciboulette. "

" Ciboulette... ? "

" Ciboulette. Je t'en pris, ne fouilles pas dans mes dossiers. "

" Ce n'est pas mon genre. "

" C'est tout à fait ton genre. "

Un léger sourire échappa au brun, entrant de suite le sésame une fois obtenus. Il consulta donc ses mails, et ses doutes furent confirmés en observant le nom d'Izou en tête de liste. Il lui demandait des nouvelles, où il était, et pourquoi son protégé ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à ses appels. Il lui fit également part qu'un magazine de mode souhaitait faire un reportage chez lui, et qu'il avait besoin de son accord pour leur donner une réponse assez rapidement. Ace, en homme poli qu'il était, rédigea un pavé d'excuses au plus vieux. Il lui intima être partit quelque part pour mieux se retrouver, et se vider la tête pour se plonger un peu plus dans son rôle d'acteur sans aucune aide de personne, simplement par lui même. Il expliqua aussi refuser le reportage proposé, simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il savait très bien que cela choquerait Izou, étant donné qu'Ace s'était toujours montré très docile concernant sa carrière. Il précisa avoir envie de faire les choses par lui même, sans être dirigé, pour une fois. Pour terminé son mail, il pris soin de préciser qu'il se ferait discret là où il se trouvait, pour de cette façon, ne lui causer aucun ennuis. Il le salua, et envoya enfin le mail. Une fois fait, un onglet en haut de la page éveilla sa curiosité. Il cliqua pour en avoir le coeur net, et manqua de s'étouffer.

La page d'accueil d'un site de rencontre homosexuel.

Ace savait qu'il avait indirectement promis à Sanji de ne pas fouiller dans son ordinateur, mais de toute façon il n'en saurait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Avec craintes, il commença à consulter les profils d'hommes sélectionnés par son ami, et manqua de mourir de rire entre certaines présentation plus que ringardes, et les pseudos totalement ridicule utilisés. Il repéra également certains profils un peu plus intéressants que d'autres, mais pas de quoi s'émoustiller. Jugeant son espionnage un peu excessif, Ace se décida d'éteindre l'appareil, pour faire un tour dehors. Il ne sut d'abord pas ou se rendre, mais c'est lorsqu'un couple de jeune gens passant à ses côtés, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, qu'il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Bien sûr, il était plus ou moins mondialement connus avec sa carrière. Se montrer tel quel sous les projecteurs ne ferait que le mettre en danger, et rompre la promesse faite à Izou. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se camoufler. Dans sa quête du déguisement parfait, Ace ne pu s'empêcher de passer devant les caricaturistes. Un jeune homme vint l'aborder, l'ayant malheureusement, reconnu lui aussi.

_ Vous êtes Hiken no Ace, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vus tout vos films !

Se pinçant les lèvres, le brun se retint un soupir. Hiken no Ace était en effet le nom de scène complet de Portgas D. Ace. Son fan lui posa multiples questions, notamment s'il était présent pour un tournage à Paris. Il se décida de rester poli, quand bien même cet homme venait perturber sa journée.

_ Je ne suis pas ici mais à Londres. Vous avez cru me voir mais ce n'est pas moi, juste un homme qui me ressemble.

_ Je vous demandes pardon ?

_ C'est moi qui vous demandes pardon. Ce que je dis ne dois avoir aucun sens pour vous, mais pour moi si. Ne m'en voulez pas si je vous ai déçus.

_ Comment Hiken no Ace pourrait-il me décevoir s'il est en Angleterre ?

Le jeune homme le salua, puis ajouta en se retournant, éveillant la surprise sur le visage du jeune acteur démasqué.

_ Si par le plus grand des hasards vous le croisez un jour, dîtes lui qu'il est un acteur formidable. Bonne journée.

Ace lui répondit dans un murmure, affichant un sourire doux par la suite. Tout ses fans n'étaient pas tous des groupies sans scrupule, prêt à l'étrangler pour simplement se vanter du fait de l'avoir ne serait-ce que touché. Reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua un coiffeur dans lequel il se rendit rapidement. Une heure après, ses cheveux mi-long étaient à présent bien plus court et dégradés, et la coloration brune effaçait toutes les parcelles de mèches aux reflets châtains qu'il arborait encore il y a peu. Il en sortit donc, plaçant sa fameuse paire de lunettes de soleil pour se fondre dans la masse. Après un certains temps à vagabonder, il remercia le bon dieu. Pas un seul parisien pour le reconnaître.

 **...**

Law se gara en double file, avant d'accorder un regard à ses deux passagers dans le rétroviseur. Ils avaient manqués s'endormir, très certainement épuisés par le vol qu'ils avaient effectué. Il toussota pour se faire entendre, et désigna l'immeuble face à eux d'un coup de menton.

_ Voila la clé. Dernier étage. J'arrive, je vais me garer au parking.

Sabo et Koala descendirent donc, apportant leur valises dans l'appartement du métis, non sans mal. Après avoir pris possession de ce qui serait leur chambre durant leur séjour, il défirent leur bagages. Une fois en haut, Law leur demanda leur projet concernant leur visite à Paris. Ils lui annoncèrent donc vouloir passer des vacances en amoureux, lui laissant alors un gout amer en bouche. Un couple se formait à deux, et non pas à trois. Il ne serait donc pas le bienvenue pour toute les escapades prévues dans cette ville se trouvant être la sienne. Tant pis.

Koala fit part de son envie de prendre une douche, et poussa très clairement son mari et son meilleur ami à converser dans le salon en attendant. Durant tout ce temps, il était normal d'avoir beaucoup de chose à se dire. Et pourtant. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme pour guetter lequel des deux parlerait en premier. Se fut Sabo l'heureux élu.

_ Tu es heureux, ici ?

_ Oui, enfin, je crois.

_ Tu crois, hein.

Law soupira. Le blond savait très bien qu'il portait en horreur cette question. A chaque appel téléphonique, elle répondait toujours présente. Alors de toute les façon possible, il la détournait pour ne pas avoir à y répondre.

_ Qui peut être certains d'être heureux, au point d'avoir l'audace de le clamer haut et fort, hein.

_ Une phrase d'écrivain je suppose, mais tu vois, là c'est moi qui te pose la question.

_ Comme toutes les autres fois. Mais que veux-tu que je te répondes ?

_ La vérité. Rien que la vérité.

_ Quand bien même j'ai toujours cet impression d'être un usurpateur, j'aime mon métier. Je ne publie qu'un roman par an tu sais, bien que cela s'avère déjà pas mal. J'ai aussi une ribambelle de confrère que je côtois de temps à autre, dans un club d'écriture. On parle de nos mal êtres et ainsi de suite, pour terminer la soirée dans une brasserie.

Sabo le jaugea un instant, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Ce que venait de lui confier son ami le laissa perplexe. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir réjouis ou avoir pitié pour ce qu'était devenus sa vie. Notamment concernant ceux qu'il considérait comme confrères.

_ C'est d'un sinistre..

_ Tu trouves aussi ?

Le blond lui posa alors cette question fatidique, concernant sa vie sentimentale. Sabo connaissait très bien son orientation sexuel, et n'avait jamais vus aucun mal au fait que son meilleur ami aime autant la gente féminine que masculine. Il l'avait souvent charrié avant son départ en France, qu'il aurait donc un large choix parmi les habitants parisiens. Law lui fit donc part de son aventure avec sa traductrice coréenne, Boa, mais également de la distance les séparant qui commençait à le déranger de plus en plus. Le brun avait une peur bleue de l'avion. Et pour se rendre en Corée, niveau trajet, il était plus que servis.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien seul, Law.

_ N'est-ce pas toi qui un jour m'a dit que la solitude était justement, une forme de compagnie ?

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, proposant alors de se poser sur la terrasse du café juste en bas de chez l'écrivain. Ce dernier accepta. Ils prirent place, et Sabo fut inquiet en remarquant le manque d'intérêt dont fit preuve Law concernant la magnifique jeune femme posée à la table avoisinante. D'un regard vers l'autre, Law comprit très bien ce qui lui passait par la tête.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais très bien. Ma liaison avec ma traductrice coréenne e convient très bien. Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai pas besoin de lui plaire et elle connait tout à mon sujet par le biais de mes livres. Un comble quand j'y pense, parce que je crois qu'elle ne les aime pas.

_ Personne ne la force à te traduire tu sais.

_ C'est sa manière à elle de m'inciter à progresser, Sabo.

_ Oses me dire une fois de plus que tu es heureux.

_ Mais je le suis, bon sang ! Ne commences pas à m'analyser, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

_ On se connait depuis gamin. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire une analyse de texte pour te comprendre et parvenir à décrypter comment tu vas.

Il y eu un silence, un peu froid aux premiers abords. Sabo su qu'il était temps de changer de sujet s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec un Trafalgar Law complètement fermé durant le reste de son séjour. Il entama donc une autre conversation, qui malheureusement ne fut pas la bonne à évoquer non plus.

_ J'ai croisé Jewelry.

_ Elle t'a parlé de moi ? Elle est toujours mariée ?

_ Elle sait à cause de moi que tu es à Paris. Elle ne portait plus son alliance lorsque je l'ai vus.

_ Tch. Elle n'avait qu'à pas me quitter. Elle a toujours été jalouse de notre amitié, tu le savais ?

 **...**

Ace observa les caricaturistes sur la place du Tertre, et s'installa sur un tabouret d'un de ces hommes, face à l'artiste. Ce dernier arborait un simple t-shirt en V de couleur blanche, ainsi qu'un jean délavé sur lequel des tâches de fusain étaient perceptible. Sa chevelure verte et ses trois boucles d'oreilles pendantes, le brun le jugea digne de confiance et plutôt bel homme. Il demanda alors à cet inconnu de lui refaire le portrait, restant le plus fidèle possible. Son regard se perdit sur un jeune couple aux allures parfaites, avant de cracher un juron de haine sans destinataire particulier. Un sourire amusé égaya le visage du caricaturiste, qui s'autorisa à commencer un début de conversation.

_ Malheureux en amour ?

_ Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

_ Votre regard inspire la haine envers de pauvres couples de touristes. En plus de ça, vous êtes seul et vous sortez de chez le coiffeur. En général, ça veut dire que l'on tourne une page de notre vie.

_ Vous êtes du genre à faire dans la voyance également ?

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc, et reprit son fusain en imposant une pose particulière à l'acteur, afin d'obtenir un meilleur profil, et donc, un meilleur résultat.

_ Je fais ce métier depuis plus de quinze ans. J'ai appris à lire sur le visage des gens, et je dois dire que ça marche plutôt pas mal. Pas toujours, mais quand même. En vacances à Paris ?

Ace lui expliqua alors que non, qu'il était simplement venue rendre visite à un ami habitant Montmartre. Le caricaturiste sembla intéressé, et affirma connaître Sanji lorsque le brun mentionna le nom de son restaurant. Il y allait visiblement de temps à autre, et fit part à l'autre qu'il appréciait son fort caractère. Au fil de leur discussion, Ace remarqua l'alliance figurant au doigt de l'artiste, et s'osa une question.

_ Vous avez déjà désiré une autre femme que la vôtre.

_ Homme.

_ Excusez-moi. Votre mari, donc.

_ Peut-être, le temps d'un regard, ou le temps de réaliser à quel point j'aimais le mien.

_ Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

_ Si.

_ Alors pourquoi..

_ Taisez-vous, je dessine votre bouche.

Une fois terminé, le vert l'incita à venir derrière le chevalet pour voir le résultat de son travail effectué. Ace pouffa de rire devant son portrait plus que grossier, mais après tout résidait là le principal caractères des caricatures.

_ Je vous apporterais une photo de mon ami Sanji si c'est possible pour vous d'en faire à partir de cliché.

Le jeune homme refusa, lui intimant que ce n'était pas la peine. Interloqué, Ace le vit fouiller dans ce qui semblait être un grand et large cartable de cuir, pour que le percé n'en sorte un grand format de feuille Canson, sur lequel reposait non pas une caricature, mais bel et bien un portrait très réussit du blond.

_ Un ravissant restaurateur. Je vous en fait cadeau.

 **...**

Law assista le couple durant une bonne partie de la journée, leur faisant découvrir les merveilles de Paris. Il les avait fait diner dans un restaurant réputé près de chez lui, pour ensuite les mener à la tour Eiffel. Sabo et Koala furent les seuls à monter dans celle-ci, le métis ayant une peur bleue de la hauteur, d'où venait son mal d'avion. Pour rester digne, il leur avait assurer connaître la vue par coeur, afin d'éviter de les accompagner. Durant ce temps, il s'était rendu à un marchand de barbe à papa, en achetant une pour chacun bien qu'il n'était pas fan des sucreries. Il ferait une exception pour aujourd'hui. Une fois leur ascension terminée, le couple redescendit. En apercevant un couple et leu enfant au loin, la rouquine eu comme le mal du pays et éprouva une soudaine envie d'appeler leur enfant, Luffy, resté à San Francisco chez sa marraine. Ils rejoignirent Law, mais la jeune femme ne resta pas bien longtemps en leur compagnie pour s'éloigner et téléphoner à son fils. Un instant plus tard, Sabo la rejoint, le brun toujours à l'écart, respectant leur intimité de parent avant tout. Elle observa son mari, et désigna discrètement leur ami du menton. Son téléphone était éteint, l'appel terminé. Le blond compris qu'elle restait ainsi pour tenir Law à l'écart.

_ Alors, comment tu le trouves ?

_ Désespérément seul, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer.

Il fit rapidement part à sa femme de l'aventure que leur ami partageait avec cette coréenne, et cette envie de la rejoindre. Tandis que la rousse n'y voyait aucun mal, lui, trouva tout les inconvénients du monde. Déjà, il avait trop peur de l'avion pour revenir à San Francisco ou même à Paris si jamais il mettait un pieds en Asie. De plus, il n'était pas certains que cette traductrice aime réellement l'ancien chirurgien. Il voulait le préserver, en bon meilleur ami qu'il était. Law se rejoint à eux peu après, se débarrassant de la même occasion des sucreries qui commençaient à fondre dans ses mains.

Un peu plus tard, ils décidèrent tout trois de rentrer se reposer, avant de retourner dans un restaurant le soir même, conseillé par Sabo cette fois-ci. Il avait visiblement gardé de bons souvenirs et repères de son ancienne vie de parisien. Ils empruntèrent un passage piéton, mais le feu passa au rouge lorsque se fut au couple de traverser, Law déjà de l'autre côté. Un bus contenant une affiche publicitaire de site de rencontre homosexuel défila devant eux, faisant briller les yeux de la petite rousse. Son mari cru comprendre où elle voulait en venir, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout.

_ Tu n'y penses pas ? Jamais il ne s'inscrira sur ce genre de site.

_ Qui a dit que c'était à lui de le faire ?

Elle lui tira la langue, rieuse, avant de se dépêcher de traverser une fois le feu passé au vert. Sabo soupira, très peu rassuré de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Lorsque sa femme avait une idée en tête, c'était très difficile de l'en dissuader.

* * *

Ainsi se clore cette première partie. La deuxième arrivera Dimanche, ou Lundi, tout dépendras de mes disponibilité pour poster. Je sais que certains d'entre vous s'impatientent au sujet de leur rencontre, mais il faudra attendre le chapitre quatre, ou la seconde partie du chapitre trois si je le modifie. Alors j'espère que vous serez patient et encore présent, aha. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça ne prend que cinq minutes. See ya !


	4. Chapter 3, second part

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec la seconde partie du chapitre trois ! JE SAIS, je vous avais dit Dimanche ou Lundi pour la suite, et nous sommes Jeudi. J'étais occupée au dernier moment et pas moyen d'avoir un accès sur l'ordinateur, excusez-moi. Dorénavant j'éviterais de donner un jour de publication précis si je n'en suis pas certaine.

Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! Je vous laisse avec la lecture, et, à la prochaine !

* * *

D'un geste peu assuré, Ace toucha à tâtons la poignée de la porte du restaurant de Sanji. Dans l'après-midi, le brun avait fait une petite folie en achetant des lunettes de soleil chez un vieux antiquaire, mais le résultat était là, Ace ne voyait presque rien. Une fois entré, le jeune homme vit son ami faire des allez-retour entre les tables, visiblement débordés par tout le monde présent dans son enseigne. Retournant à sa cuisine, Sanji percuta légèrement Ace.

_ Oh, excusez-moi ! Je suis navré mais, le restaurant est complet.

Intérieurement, le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur se fendit de rire. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, avec ces lunettes aussi grosse que son visage et son changement de coupe, même son ami le plus proche ne le reconnaissait pas. Il voulut donc pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, se permettant de se moquer de lui au moins une fois.

_ Pas même une petite place ? Je suis seul et je peux attendre.

Pour rendre l'illusion plus forte, il avait changé sa voix du mieux possible, ses talents d'acteur étant une bénédiction dans ces conditions là. Le blond, embarassé, parcouru la salle de la tête à la recherche d'un espace potentiel à offrir, puis soupira faiblement. Il lui proposa de s'installer au bar, ce que fit Ace. Après un court instant, le restaurateur se montra de nouveau avec le menu, précisant qu'il n'avait plus de coquillez Saint-Jacques, ayant tout vendu.

_ Quel dommage. Moi qui venait de Londres pour ça..

Sanji manqua de faire une syncope, ce qui eu dont de faire rire le brun, assez discrètement cependant, afin de ne pas ameuter le restant des clients.

_ Ace ?! Mais tu es malade, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

_ Oh, ça va hein. J'ai simplement coupé court et noircis le tout, ça te pose problème ?

_ Non mais... bordel, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Si j'aurais eu des plats dans les mains, j'aurais été bon à nettoyer les dégâts et tout recommencer. Déjà que je n'ai pas le temps, vus que ma serveuse vient de me lâcher, imagines un peu !

_ Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, comme s'il avait mal entendus la proposition de son ami. Après lui avoir demandé une deuxième fois, Ace vit le visage de l'autre se décomposer en une grimace presque choquée.

_ Hiken no Ace, serveur ? Alors là, désolé, mais non merci !

_ Shhhhht !

Sanji grimaça un peu après le coup dans le genoux que venait de lui accorder l'acteur, ce dernier lui ordonnant de se taire, sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Le brun trouva de bon argument pour convaincre le têtu, et ce dernier fini par accepter son aide, à la condition qu'il fasse attention avec les plats, quitte à n'en transporter que deux par tournée. Mieux valait-il être un peu plus lent que de tout devoir recommencer. Après cela, Ace s'attela à la tâche, exécutant à merveille les indications données par Sanji. Ce n'est que dans les environs de vingt-trois heures que le restaurant commença à se vider.

_ Tu te rend compte que tes clients ne m'ont laissés qu'un euro cinquante de pourboire en une soirée ?

_ Ah, je n'ai jamais dis qu'ils étaient généreux. Allez, serts moi ces desserts, après j'aimerais me coucher.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que les derniers clients s'en allèrent, laissant enfin le temps aux jeunes hommes de souffler un peu. Avant de fermer, Sanji et son deuxième cuisto, Thatch, rangèrent les cuisine, tandis qu'Ace remettait un ppeu d'ordre dans la salle à manger. Une fois terminé, tout trois se saluèrent, pour rentrer respectivement chez eux, Ace et Sanji s'engageant à pieds sur les rues de Montmartre.

_ C'était vraiment pleins à craquer ! C'est comme ça tout les soirs ?

_ Six jours par semaine. Fatiguant mais passionnant.

_ A quoi occupes-tu tes dimanches ?

_ Je dors, tout simplement.

_ Mais.. et ta vie sentimentale ?

Sanji s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, et offrit au brun une mine presque outrée. Il venait de lui dire qu'il était très occupé durant la totalité des semaines.

_ Et ma vie sentimentale je la mets où hein ? Entre ma chambre froide et ma cuisine ?

_ Tu n'as jamais rencontré aucun homme durant tout ce temps ?

_ Quelques uns, mais rien de bien important à souligner, tu connais l'histoire. Peut-être qu'on finira seul, tout les deux.

_ Toi si tu le souhaites, mais ce n'est pas mon objectif.

_ Petit con !

Ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur, avant qu'Ace n'aborde un peu plus en profondeur le sujet des amourettes de son ami. Quand bien même la gêne et le malaise, voir même, la rancune, étaient perceptible sur le visage du cuisinier, le brun n'en fit aucunement attention et ne se gêna pas le moins du monde. Il continua son petit questionnement, et réussit à mettre la main sur un élément intéressant.

_ Tu as déjà mélangé travail et amour ?!

D'un claquement de langue agacé, le blond lui ordonna de bien vouloir cesser de crier, et de continuer cette conversation plus tard, autrement dit une fois dans l'appartement. Le brun voulait tout savoir, la façon dont cet homme l'avait séduit, leur façon d'avoir passé leur première nuit ensemble, et comment, mais surtout pourquoi, cette fameuse histoire n'avait pas continué.Maintenant dans l'appartement, ils prirent tout deux place dans le canapé, et un silence se fit avant que Sanji ne prenne la parole.

_ Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Au début c'était un client, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas là uniquement pour ma cuisine, à en croire ses visites de tout les soirs. C'était un soir de début juillet, vers la fermeture du restaurant. Il n'y avait plus personne, au point que j'en avais libéré mon cuisto et ma serveuse, puis il est entré alors que j'avais éteins mes fourneaux. Je les ai rallumé, parce que mon amour du métier l'oblige. Quand je lui ai apporté le menu, il a simplement prit ma main en me remerciant d'être resté, et de prendre ce que je souhaitais. J'ai trouvé charmant le fait qu'il ai été reconnaissant envers mon innitiative à ne pas lui avoir claqué la porte au nez. Un gros crétin.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Je me suis installéllé face à lui pour grignoter aussi quelque chose en sa compagnie et nous avons discuté. Il était drôle, mais surtout pleins d'entrain. Il a même insisté pour débarasser une fois fini alors je l'ai laissé à l'oeuvre. Après nous sommes partis boire un café, pour discuter encore un peu plus si possible. Il était passionné de cuisine et il ne bluffait absolument pas, au point que j'ai cru au miracle. Après il m'a raccompagné et on s'est embrassé, sans qu'il n'essait de monter chez moi et j'ai apprécié ça. On ne se quittait plus après, il venait toujours me voir en fin de soirée, soit pour m'aider à faire la fermeture, ou passer à la maison. Ca m'arrivait de passer mes dimanches en sa compagnie et il a voulu tout arrêter subitement.

_ Pourquoi.. ?

_ Parce que sa femme et ses enfants étaient rentrés de vacances. Je t'en prie, épargnes moi de tout commentaires, je vais me doucher puis dormir.

Sur ces mots, le blond disparu dans la salle de bain, laissant un Ace plutôt attristé d'avoir entâmé le sujet.

 **...**

Dans un taxi, Koala, Sabo, et Law, disuctaient tranquillement jusqu'à leur retour. Ils c'étaient tout trois absentés pour le plaisir d'un dîner des plus gargantuesques qui soit, et tous semblaient fatigués. Une fois rentré, Law salua le petit monde pour disparaitre dans son bureau afin de continuer ses écrits, tandis que Koala prit place dans son lit, son Mac sur les genoux, sur lequel elle commençait à pianoter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sabo sortit de la douche, et s'installa à ses côtés pour poser les yeux sur l'écran. Ce qu'il y vit lui procura des frissons dans le dos.

 _ **Trafalgar Law, romancier, travaillant principalement de nuit, aimant la vie et le hasard...**_

_ Je ne suis pas du tout convaincus de ce que tu es en train de faire, arrêtes donc ça.

Souhaitant fermer l'écran de l'ordinateur de la jeune femme, la main du blond buta accidentellement sur la touche entrée du clavier, ce qui valida l'inscription de l'écrivain sur ce site de rencontre. Les yeux pleins d'effroi, Sabo comprit qu'il était trop tard.

_ Il ne nous le pardonneras jamais.

Un bip sonore se fit directement entendre. Les deux mariés se regardèrent d'un seul coup d'oeil, et rouvrirent précipitament l'ordinateur. Un membres du site venait déjà de visiter son profil. Ne sachant que faire, Koala vit rapidement le stress s'emparer de son ami. Pour le rassurer, cette dernière posa une main sur son épaule, optant pour une voix douce.

_ Calmes-toi. Seul toi et moi avons le contrôle sur ce compte. Law n'en saura rien. Et essaye de voir le côté positif des choses, quelque chose d'intéressant pourrait se produire, ne l'oublies pas.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient tout deux couchés dans le noir, en quête du sommeil. Le plus tourmenté restait le blond, quand bien même il n'y avait aucune raison apparente d'après la rouquine. Dans ses pensées revinrent les souvenirs de son enfance accompagné du brun. Ils en avait fait de belles, autrefois. Puis il se mit à songer à la situation actuelle qu'occupait son ami. Lui même connaissait la vie triste et sans compagnie d'ici, à Paris. Alors si quelque chose pouvait changer le destin de Law, peu importe la manière, peut-être que cette occasion était à saisir.

 **...**

Ce soir là, Ace s'était retourné mainte et mainte fois dans ses draps, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Bien que son séjour à Paris était normalement supposé lui faire du bien, il n'avait réellement apprécié que cette journée là, où il avait servit au restaurant. Et puis, le manque de Marco se faisait toujours ressentir, quoiqu'il ne fasse. La tête lourde de doutes, le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs jugea bon de sortir dehors pour s'éclaircir les idées. Chose qu'il fit, quittant l'appartement sans le moindres bruits succeptible de réveiller Sanji.

Dehors, Ace songea rapidement où se rendre, et laissa finalement ses pas le guider jusqu'à la place du Tertre, où se trouvait Zoro, le caricaturiste, rangeant son chevalet. Ce dernier vit l'acteur prendre place sur un banc non loin, et soupira doucement, venant prendre place à ses côtés.

_ Peine de nuit ?

_ Insomnies.

_ Je connais ça. Je ne dors en général pas avant deux heures du matin.

_ Et votre mari, il vous attends toute la nuit ?

_ J'aimerais qu'il m'attende tout court, précisément.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le portrait, vous l'avez remis à votre ami ?

_ Je le lui donnerais demain, l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée à moi excusez-moi.

_ Puis-je solliciter une faveur ? Ce portrait, j'aimerais qu'il n'apprenne pas qu'il vient de moi. J'aime déjeuner chez lui et je trouverait gênant de me faire remarquer de cette façon. D'autant plus que c'est un peu intrusif de dessiner un visage sans le lui demander.

_ Mais vous l'avez fait.

_ J'apprécie le voir passer devant mon chevalet tout les matins, pour faire les courses du restaurant.

_ Puis-je me poser contre votre épaule, sans aucun malentendus ?

_ Allez-y, mon épaule est sourde.

Faiblement, Ace posa sa tête sur l'épaule carrée du caricaturiste aux cheveux vert, qui semblait quelque part pleins de mystère envers l'ami de l'acteur. Malgré son air taquin habituel, alors qu'il aurait posé tout un tas de question sur le fruit de leur situation, Ace était bien trop mélancolique pour dire quoi que ce soit. Marco, Marco, et encore Marco, il ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus fou encore, quand bien même il le détestait de plus en plus. Vers deux heures du matin, les deux hommes se séparèrent, se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ace, comme déterminé, remonta la rue pour rentrer. Le lendemain, il s'inscrirait sur ce foutue site de rencontre. Malgré sa réticence, peut-être se passerait-il quelque chose de bien, qui sait. Et puis dans le fond, qu'avait-il à perdre de plus ? Sans bruit, le brun entra dans l'appartement, pour retourner se coucher et trouver un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Ainsi se termine le chapitre trois, pour laisser place au quatrième. Celui-ci n'était pas bien long, comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit de la suite que j'ai dû couper en deux. Maintenant, parlons sérieusement. La rencontre de nos deux protagonistes. J'ai la déception de vous annoncer qu'elle n'aura lieu qu'au chapitre six. C'est long, très long je le sais, mais j'ai essayé de raccourcir le plus possible pour dépêcher la rencontre et je n'ai pus faire que ça. Les chapitres sont déjà écris, j'attaque maintenant ceux de la rencontre, justement. Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux je suis désolée. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine en espérant vous revoir ! See ya !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour pour vous livrer un chapitre au moins avant la rentrée qui pour beaucoup, et moi même, est demain ! J'espère que tout se passera à merveille pour vous et je vous laisse sur ces mots, avec ce chapitre assez.. 'humoristique' mais assez important pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que le soleil crevait la ligne d'horizon, Sanji se trouvait déjà dehors, place du Tertre. Ce dernier partait, comme presque tout les matins, faire des courses pour son restaurant, afin de servir des produits frais au possible, afin de garder la qualité de ses plats à qui ils devaient sa notoriété. Ace, lui, s'éveilla à peu près une heure plus tard, absolument pas surpris par l'absence du blond. Il se leva pour prendre une douche, et se fit un thé pour le boire devant l'ordinateur. Tout d'abord, il consulta ses mails, ne prenant pas la peine de lire ceux concernant le domaine professionnel. Il referma très vite l'écran, désespéré de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir, des nouvelles de Marco. Se levant pour approcher la baie vitrée pour y voir le petit peuple déjà levé, le tacheté plongea dans ses songes. Son idée de s'inscrire sur ce foutu site de rencontre, n'était plus aussi présente que ça. Afin de se redonner un peu de courage, il rouvrit l'ordinateur pour accéder à la page du site en question, et se mit à lire avec attention les informations nécessaire pour créer un profil.

A la fin de son thé, le brun reposa sa tasse et se mit à pianoter sur les touches du clavier. Il était lancé.

 **CREATION DU PROFIL :** Êtes-vous prêt à vous engager dans une relation ? C'est mon souhait, pas du tout, laissons faire le hasard. _**Laissons faire le hasard.**_

 **Votre statut:** jamais marié, séparé, divorcé, veuf, marié. _**Séparé.**_

 **Avez-vous des enfants ?** _**Non.**_

 **Votre personnalité:** _**Conciliant.**_

 **Couleur de vos yeux:** _**" Nous aurions tout pour être heureux, mais avec la couleur de vos yeux ça ne va pas être possible " ... c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. " Aveugle " me conviendrait le mieux.**_

 **Votre silhouette:** normal, sportif, mince, quelques kilos en trop, rond, trapu. _**Un vrai formulaire pour la foire des bêtes. Normal.**_

 **Votre taille:** _ **Aucune idée.**_

 **Votre nationalité:** _ **Britannique, mauvaise idée. Depuis Waterloo les Français ne nous ont pas à la bonne. Américain n'irait pas non plus, ils ont trop de préjugés à ce propos. Macédonien... trop salade à mon goût. Je laisse tomber tout ce qui est exotique, avec ma tête ça ne collerait pas du tout. Irlandais.. mouais. Si ma mère sait ça, elle me descend. Thaïlandais... non. Néo-Zélandais... allez, avec mon accent, ça peut coller.**_

 **Votre origine ethnique:** _ **La Seconde Guerre mondiale ne leur a pas suffit ? C'est quoi ce genre de question, sérieusement...**_

 **Votre vision et vos valeurs; religion:** _ **Il n'y a que la religion que définisse votre vision et vos valeurs ? Mais quelle conneries ! Agnostique, ça leur apprendra !**_

 **Votre vision du mariage:** _ **Floue. TRES floue.**_

 **Voulez-vous des enfants:** _ **Une question pareil sur un site de rencontre homosexuel, c'est un peu gênant. Les hommes ne tombent pas enceint, tout le monde le sait. Pour l'adoption, pourquoi pas, mais c'est difficile d'y parvenir pour les couples du même sexe.**_

 **Votre niveau d'études:** _ **Et merde. Mensonge pour mensonge, on vas dire bac +5. Mouais, non, je vais tomber sur des gars cent fois plus savants que moi et je vais me faire chier. Bon allez, bac +2 vus que c'est dans la moyenne.**_

 **Votre profession:** _ **Acteur, mais ne jouons pas avec le feu, je ne suis pas fou. Chanteur, non, je chante beaucoup trop faux; infirmier, certainement pas; kiné... si c'est pour masser des pieds à la fin de la soirée, même pas en rêve; restaurateur... comme Sanji ? J'ai le restaurant à disposition, alors c'est parfait !**_

 **Décrivez votre métier:** _ **Je suis en cuisine. Je ne sais même pas faire de pâtes mais bon... disons que c'est pour le fun.**_

 **Vos activités sportives: ...**

 **Vous fumez:** _ **Ca m'arrive, oui.**_

 **Vos animaux de compagnie:** _ **Mon futur ex-mari.**_

 **Vos centres d'intérêt;** musique, sport, shopping, cuisine... : _**Le Shopping, ça transpire vraiment l'intelligence. La danse... il vont s'attendre à un gringalet au corps de ballerine, évitons de briser des rêves. La lecture c'est pas mal, l'écriture aussi... le cinéma, certainement pas; manquerait plus que j'tombe sur un cinéphile. Les animaux.. C'est sympa, mais si c'est pour passer mes week end au zoo je passe mon tour..**_

 **Vos sorties:** _ **Cinéma.. Oui, mais non.**_

 **Restaurant:** _ **Oui.**_

 **Soirées entre amis:** _ **Pas tout de suite.**_

 **Famille:** _ **Le moins possible.**_

 **Bar/Pub:** _ **Aucun problèmes.**_

 **Evènements sportifs:** _ **Surtout pas.**_

 **Vos goûts en matière de musique et de cinéma:** _ **C'est une inquisition, pardi !**_

 **CE QUE VOUS RECHERCHEZ CHEZ UN HOMME**

 **Sa taille et sa silhouette;** normale, sportive, mince, quelques kilos en trop: _ **Je me fiche de sa silhouette.**_

 **Son statut marital;** Jamais marié, veuf, célibataire: _ **Les trois.**_

 **Il a des enfants:** _ **Ca le regarde.**_

 **Il veut des enfants:** _ **Ca risque d'être compliqué.**_

 **Sa personnalité;** attentionné, aventureux, calme, conciliant, drôle, généreux, réservé, sensible, sociable, spontané, fiable: _ **Tout !**_

 **DECRIVEZ-VOUS**

Ace cessa subitement de tapoter sur les touches de son clavier, soudainement prit d'un trou de mémoire. Que pouvait-il bien ajouter à cette case, en sachant qu'il avait menti sur une bonne parties des informations à donner ? Il revint à la page d'accueil pour y entrer le compte de Sanji, et lire sa propre description.

 _ **Jeune homme aimant la vie, et rire, mais ayant des horaires difficiles, chef cuisinier, passionné par son métier.**_

Le jeune homme se contenta alors de reproduire un simple copier-coller du profil du blond, et termina par valider son inscription. Au même moment, Sanji ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, surprenant Ace qui rabattit l'écran de l'ordinateur d'un seul coup, prit de panique. La voix suspicieuse du cuistot retentit alors.

_ Ace ? Qu'est ce que tu fais.. ?

_ Oh, rien de super, je lisais mon courrier. Il est tôt, où étais-tu ?

_ Je reviens du marché, j'ai un restaurant à tenir, tu te rappel ? Habilles toi et viens me filer un coup de main.

Au vus du ton employé par son ami, Ace comprit qu'il n'avait pas à discuter. Après avoir déchargé les cageots de la camionnette, le blond sollicita le tacheté pour faire l'inventaire de tout les produits. Il notait tout ses achats dans un petit carnet, tandis que plus tard, Ace rangeait les denrées. Il obéissait docilement aux ordres donnés, avant de s'arrêter plus tard, se frottant les reins.

_ Je suis en train de me faire exploiter !

_ Je te rappel que je fais ça tout les jours, tout seul. Je ne me plains pas, mais pour une fois que j'ai de l'aide, j'en profite.

Chargé d'une caisse d'aubergines encore fraiches, Ace se dirigea donc vers la chambre froide, en pensant qu'il s'agissait là de leur place. Mais en entendant Sanji le rappeler à l'ordre, sous prétexte qu'elles devaient restées à température ambiante, il comprit qu'il avait faux.

_ Raaah j'en ai marre !

_ Les poissons, eux, vont dans le réfrigérateur.

Fatigué, le brun déposa les armes et partit chercher une plaquette de beure, ainsi que du pain pour se poser sur le comptoir. C'était l'heure d'un petit déjeuner improvisé. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le cuistot, qui lui, continuait à s'affairer sans faire d'histoire.

_ Tu sais Sanji, en squattant ton ordi je suis tombé sur un truc surprenant. Un site de rencontre !

_ Ace ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas fouiller dans mes dossiers !

_ C'était accidentel ! Tu as déjà réussi à rencontrer des hommes de cette manière ? C'est quand même grotesque..

_ Ne prend pas cet air offusqué, c'est un site de rencontre, pas un site porno !

_ Non mais.. quand même !

_ Quand même quoi ? Il t'arrive de prendre le bus ou le métro, de marcher dans les rues ? Les gens passent plus de temps les yeux rivés sur leur portable qu'à regarder ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Le seul moyen d'attirer l'attention de nos jours, c'est de sourire sur un écran de smartphone, ce n'est pas ma faute mais c'est ainsi !

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Ca marche vraiment ?

_ Je ne suis pas acteur, je n'ai pas d'agent, pas de fans, je ne foule pas les tapis rouges et il n'y a pas de photos de moi en couverture de magazines. Depuis ma cuisine, je n'ai pas le profil idéal de l'homme idéal. Alors oui je me suis inscrit sur un site de rencontre, et oui, j'ai rencontré des hommes par ce biais.

_ Des hommes bien ?

_ Ca c'est plus rare, mais Internet n'y est pour rien.

_ Comment tu as fait ? Par exemple, le premier rendez-vous, ça s'passe comment ?

_ Plus ou moins de la même façon que s'il t'avait abordé dans un café, sauf que tu en sais un peu plus sur lui. Ou de ce qu'il a bien voulu te dire. De toute façon, si tu apprends à décrypter un profil, tu parviens assez vite à faire la part des choses.

_ Et comment fait-on, pour décrypter un profil ?

_ Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Euh... pour un futur rôle..

_ Mais oui, bien sûr.

Soupirant, le blond vint prendre place aux côtés de son ami, soudainement trop curieux quand à ce genre de chose. Cependant, il décida de lui faire part de son minimum de savoir acquit avec son expérience au fil du temps.

_ Bien. Le pseudo en raconte déjà pas mal sur la personnalité de l'individu. Je ne me vois pas dire à ma mère " Bonjour maman, je te présente Doudou21, beaucoup plus gentil que Roro la Malice que tu avais pourtant adoré ". ElBello, on sent tout de suite la modestie. Oh, l'autre jours j'ai été contacté par un certains Gaspacho2000. Tu te vois embrassé un Gaspacho ? Non mais franchement !

Sous l'air indigné du blond, Ace se sentit partir dans un éclat de rire, venant même à s'en tenir les côtes.

_ Après, il y a ceux qui essaient de parler d'eux. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on peut trouver avec toutes les fautes d'orthographes, de vraies perles.

_ A ce point ?

_ Thatch arrives dans une heure, viens on rentre, je vais te montrer.

De retour à l'appartement, Sanji ouvrit l'ordinateur pour se connecter rapidement sur son compte, et par ce biais, faire une démonstration au jeune homme.

_ Tiens, regarde ce qu'il écrit celui-là. Bonjour, es-tu beau et drôle ? Si oui, je suis là pour toi, drôle aussi, mais charmeur et passionné.. Eh bien non, Hervé51, désolé mais je suis moche et triste. Mais franchement, où est-ce qu'il vont trouver des trucs pareils ? Des vrais tues l'amour. Tiens, là, tu peux voir qui a visité ton profil. Oh, regardes ! Celui-ci se définit comme étant quelqu'un de calmes. Vus sa tête, je veux bien le croire, on dirait qu'il a fumé trois pétard avant de se prendre en photo !

_ Regardes, il a l'air pas mal celui-là. Jamais marié, aventureux, cadre, aime la musique et les sorties au restaurant..

_ Tu vas trop vite, il faut prêter attention à tout ce qui est écrit ! Regardes là... " Je te paries une plaquette de chocolat que tu liras mon annonce jusqu'à la fin " ... Garde là ta plaquette, sale gosse.

_ Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Ici c'est la liste des prétendants mise en place par le site en fonction de tes critères. Une version informatisée du hasard, entre autre.

_ Montres-moi !

Sanji s'exécuta, laissant défiler sous leur deux paires d'yeux les profils sélectionnés au préalable. Certains les firent mourir de rire, tandis que d'autre..

_ Sanji, regardes celui-là !

_ Mouais.

_ Quoi, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ?

_ Romancier..

_ Et alors, ce n'est pas un défaut.

_ Encore faudrait-il savoir ce qu'il a publié. Les types qui prétendent écrire et en sont encore à taper la première page de leur roman en passant leur journée dans un café, ceux qui ont suivi dix cours de comédie et qui se croient tout droit sortis de l'Actor's Studio ou ceux qui grattent une guitare et se prennent pour Lennon, recherchent tous la bonne poire au crochet de laquelle ils pourront vivre pendant qu'ils réfléchissent à leur carrière d'artiste... et ils sont nombreux.

_ Tu vois le mal partout, j'te trouve super dur !

_ Peut-être, mais moi j'ai fréquenté quelques uns de ces types là. Et c'était pas du jolie. Bon, j'retourne au restau, j'ai du travail.

_ Attends ! Elles servent à quoi la p'tite enveloppe et la bulle sous la photo ?

_ L'une contient le courrier qu'il t'envoie, et l'autre, si elle est verte, t'invite directement à converser avec lui. Mais ne t'amuse pas à ça, y'a des codes à respecter.

_ Lesquels ?

_ Ace, je n'ai pas le temps.

_ Sanji !

Le blond soupire d'agacement, aucunement affecté par la bouille de chien battu que lui tirait son colocataire provisoire. Il céda malgré tout, le connaissant comme sa poche. S'il ne crachait pas le morceau maintenant, il en entendrait encore parler au restaurant. Il avait quand même une image à préserver, enfin.

_ Bon. S'il te donne rendez-vous dans un café le soir, c'est qu'il espère coucher avec toi pour t'emmener dîner ensuite. Quand ça a lieu dans un restaurant c'est meilleur signe, mais je te conseillerais de savoir très vite où il habite. A moins de cinq cent mètres d'où vous êtes, ses intentions sont toutes fondées. Ensuite, s'il ne commande pas d'entrée c'est un radin, s'il commande pour toi, c'est un double radin, s'il ne parle que de lui durant le premier quart d'heure, prends tes jambes à ton cou, s'il parle de son ex d'entrée de jeu, tu ne sera alors qu'un moyen de transition, s'il te pose trop de questions sur ton passé, c'est un jaloux, s'il veut connaître l'étendue de tes projets à court termes, il veut savoir s'il pourra tremper le biscuit le soir même. Ensuite, s'il consulte son portable c'est qu'il est sur plusieurs coups à la fois, donc mauvais plan. S'il te fait part de son mal de vivre, c'est pas un mec qui lui faut, mais une mère, s'il commande un vin coûteux, c'est un putain de frimeur, s'il veut partager l'addition, c'est que tu es tombé sur le meilleur des gentleman, notes l'ironie, et s'il a oublié sa carte de crédit, c'est un pique-assiette.

_ Euh... et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour que tout se passe bien ?

_ Nous ?

_ Euh, toi !

_ Ace, j'ai du travail. NOUS en reparlerons plus tard.

Sanji se leva enfin, récupérant les minces affaires dont il avait potentiellement besoin jusqu'au restaurant, se limitant à ses cigarettes, son briquet et sa veste. Une fois tout sous le bras, il salua le brun et partit en direction de la porte.

_ Pas de conneries avec mon ordinateur, hein, ce n'est pas un jeu.

_ L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurer l'esprit.

_ Finalement, tu mens mal.

La porte de l'appartement se referma.

* * *

Ainsi se clôture le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et vous savez quoi ? On approche de la rencontre tant attendue ! Je sais que ça tarde un peu mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de bâcler l'oeuvre original au risque de me perdre ensuite. Par ailleurs, je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui signifient beaucoup pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me signaler si quelque chose ne vas pas, où si vous souhaitez me faire part de critiques positives ou négatives, à partir du moment où celles-ci sont fondées.

J'aimerais aussi toucher deux mots concernant la rentrée, je penses que vous vous en doutiez et que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde mais, mon rythme de publication sera sans doute moins soutenu. D'autant plus que, de base, j'ai une autre fiction à côté de celle-ci, et que le travail à fournir risque de me prendre pas mal de temps. Cependant je ferais de mon mieux.

Je vous dis à la prochaine ! _**See ya !**_


	6. Chapter 5

**OUI** , c'est moi, je suis là ! Je sais que j'ai pris énormément de retard mais ce qui compte avant tout c'est que je sois là aujourd'hui, pour vous apporter un peu de courage en ce début de semaine qui s'annonce très.. glaciale ! Enfin, je parle en étant parisienne mais je pense que ça ne change pas pour grand monde. Bref, le chapitre ici présent clôture la première partie de la fiction. Le prochain laissera **ENFIN** place à la rencontre tant attendue. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

 **DISCLAIMER** _ **:**_ Je reçois beaucoup de messages en m'alarmant du fait que cette fiction ressemble très fortement à une oeuvre de _**Marc Levy**_. J'ai envie de dire que, **C'EST NORMAL** , puisque j'ai précisé dans le tout premier chapitre que c'est une adaptation de **_Elle & Lui_**, avec des personnages de One Piece. Soyez plus attentif à l'avenir, merci bien, ça m'évitera de devenir désagréable par la suite.

* * *

Huit heure du matin. A peine levé depuis quelque minutes, le téléphone de Law vibra de plus belle, pour lui signaler l'arrivée d'un message. Après avoir consulté ce dernier, il grogna quelque peu. Son éditeur, Apoo, lui demandait de se rendre au plus vite sur le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il venait de lui envoyer, en raison d'une cause très importante. Raison importante qui au passage, n'emballait pas l'écrivain plus que ça. Son je m'en foutisme ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

Apoo était le genre d'homme qu'on ne voulait pas trop connaître lorsqu'on le croisait par hasard dans la rue. Pour ne pas mentir, son apparence était plutôt négligée, ou pour être plus exact, c'est son style qui l'était. Sa longue natte, ses lunettes cachant ses yeux vicieux et son sourire des plus... spéciaux, Law avait eu tout de suite du mal avec lui. Mais au fur et à mesure du temps, le courant passait plutôt bien. Apoo était quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique, bien que se faire de l'argent restait sa priorité, d'où son travail. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus l'argent, c'était bien sûr la lecture française, quand bien même lui ne l'était absolument pas. Impossible pour l'écrivain de deviner ses origines jusqu'ici, mais la chose sûre restait qu'il était bel et bien un étranger. Il n'y avait qu'à s'appuyer sur son très fort accent et sa manie à créer des mots pour le deviner.

A 9h30, Law mit enfin les pieds dans le bar indiqué par son éditeur, et n'eu aucun mal à le reconnaître. En s'installant à sa table, il se fit immédiatement servir d'une assiette de deux croissant dorés comme il le fallait. Ses yeux aciers ne s'attardèrent pas plus que ça sur les pâtisserie, glissant immédiatement dans le regard de son éditeur.

_ Je vous écoutes ?

Le visage d'Apoo ne tarda pas à s'illuminer lorsque le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Comprenez-le, Law est quelqu'un de têtu et d'assez grincheux... quand il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, et vous le savez très bien. IL ne gâcherait pas une telle opportunité de lui faire part des dernières nouvelles.

_ Mon graaand ami ! J'ai reçus ce matin un appel extraoooordinaire ! Oh mais avant, peut-être désireriez vous un café ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il faut pour commencer la journée, et celui qu'il offre ici est vraiment très bon. Oh, je m'égare, revenons en à nos affaires si vous voulez bien, mon cher Laurent.

_ Law.

_ C'est du pareil au même. Oui donc, un appel foooooormidable comme je vous le disais !

_ C'est bien, je suppose.

_ Ils ont vendus trois cent mille exemplaires de votre roman sur les tribulation d'un Américain à Paris. C'est re-mar-quable !

_ En France ?

_ Ah, non, ici nous en sommes à sept cent cinquante exemplaires, mais c'est tout aussi magestique.

_ En Italie ?

_ Vus nos scores, ils n'ont pas encore voulu le publier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ces idiots finiront par changer d'avis.

_ Alors dans ce cas, où ça ?

_ A Séoul. Enfin en Corée, vous savez, juste en dessous de la Chine. Votre succès ne cesse de grandir là-bas. Un tel nombre d'exemplaires vendus, vous vous rendez compte ?! Naturellement, ce sera précisé sur vos livres, afin d'en informer les autres potentiels lecteurs.

_ Parce que vous pensez que c'est ça qui va changer la donne ?

_ Ca ne peut pas faire de mal !

Law soupira un court instant, venant se pincer l'arrête du nez. La dose de bonne humeur de son éditeur l'épuisait déjà alors que ça ne faisait qu'à peine une demi-heure qu'il était en sa présence. Optimiste et très bavard, Apoo était tout son contraire. Il était VRAIMENT fatiguant.

_ Vous auriez pu m'annoncer ça au téléphone.

_ Je le sais bien, mais je souhaitais vous voir en personne. Pour tout vous dire, il n'y a pas que ça.

_ Quoi donc, encore ?

_ Vous êtes invité au Salon du livre, à Séoul.

_ En Corée ?

_ Mais bien sûr, où voulez-vous que Séoul se trouve, enfin !

_ A treize heures d'avion d'ici ?

_ Oh, n'abusez pas. A peine douze.

_ C'est gentil, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

_ Pourquoi ?!

Apoo offrit au brun une mine déconfite, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi l'autre lui offrait un tel refus. N'importe quel écrivain aurait été honoré d'être invité dans ce genre d'évènement. Tous, mais pas Law. A dire vrai, deux petits détails qui en fait, faisait tout, lui avait fait décliner cette offre. En effet, il ne savait pas si c'était le trajet en avion, ou bien le fait de retrouver Boa sur son territoire qui l'effrayait le plus. Comment réagirait-elle face à l'ignorance du brun sur son pays, alors qu'elle s'était donné tant de peine à apprendre la langue et les coutumes. Il la décevrait très certainement, et il n'en était pas question.

_ Boa est un océan dans ma vie, et moi un homme qui a peur de nager. C'est grotesque, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Très belle phrase ! Vous devriez peut-être commencer un roman ainsi, bien que j'ignore ce qu'elle signifie.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit de moi. Peut-être l'ais-je lu quelque part, qui sait.

_ Oui, bon bref ! Faites moi plaisir, ainsi qu'à vos lecteurs asiatique, acceptez cette rencontre et vous ne pourrez qu'en sortir meilleur homme !

_ Je vous ais dis que je n'irais pas.

_ Mais pourquoi donc ! Tout le confort sera présent, quand bien même je sais votre peur des avions, vous serez très bien accompagné, avec quelqu'un capable de vous traduire leur paroles !

_ Ce ne sera pas vous ?

_ Je ne viendrais pas, j'ai d'autre chose à faire à ces dates. Dans trois semaines, vous avez largement le temps de vous préparer !

_ Trois semaines ?! C'est impossible.

Apoo se fit violence pour ne pas hurler sur son protéger, et prit une inspiration profonde afin de sa calmer. Il était tenace et c'est tout à fait ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Quand bien même il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, l'homme se pencha vers le brun pour lui faire part d'une confidence en chuchotant.

_ Votre avenir se joue là-bas ! Imaginez, vous pourriez conquérir un plus large publique asiatique, notamment la Chine, le Japon, et tout le reste ! Et qui sait, peut-être même que votre succès va se répandre ! Si vous percé aux Etats-Unis, vous ferez un tabac en France !

_ Mais J'AI percé aux Etats-Unis.

_ Oui mais non, ça c'était votre premier roman. Pour les autres, ce n'est plus trop ça.

_ Je réside en France, c'est normal !Pourquoi je devrais passer par l'Asie pour qu'on me lise à Noirmoutier ou à Caen ?

_ ... Je ne sais pas mais c'est ainsi.

Fatigué de cette discussion, Law ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il songea rapidement au visage de Boa, toute souriante à son arrivée à l'aéroport. Il se plut à imaginer l'appartement de cette dernière, à sa chambre, à ce qu'il pourrait y faire avec cette dernière. Et même, à la possibilité de rester là bas, pour s'installer avec elle. Douce chimère que voila. Le visage de celle qu'il affectionnait tant se mélangea à celui d'une hôtesse de l'air qui prévenait de quelques turbulences durant le voyage. Le brun rouvrit soudainement les yeux en frissonnant.

_ Je vais réfléchir. Je vous donnerais ma réponse plus tard.

D'un simple hochement de tête, Apoo laissa sur la table le billet d'avion tout droit pour la Corée, et laissa l'écrivain seul à sa table, avec ses pensées mitigées.

 **...**

Sabo et Koala le retrouvèrent sur le parvis de l'église de Sant-Germain-des-Prés, environ une demi heure après qu'il les ait eut appelés. Sabo haussa alors un sourcil devant la mine de son amis, plutôt inquiet.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

_ J'ai enfin la preuve que le destin à de l'humour.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le brun entendit Koala pouffer de rire juste derrière lui. Haussant à son tour un sourcil, ne comprenant pas l'humour de la situation, il lança assez froidement.

_ J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

_ Non non, j'attendais simplement que tu nous fasses part de la suite.

_ Mh. Oui, donc, à moins qu'il ne soit cruel..

Koala continua de plus belle. Elle ne put alors retenir un éclat de rire, sous le sourire de son mari et de l'air assassin de l'écrivain.

_ Tu pourrais gentiment intimer à ta femme qu'elle m'agace ?

Grincheux comme à son habitude, Law s'éclipsa et choisi de s'asseoir sur un banc, plus loin. Rapidement, il fut rejoint de ses deux amis qui prirent tout deux place à ses côtés. Koala offrit alors au plus vieux une mine désolée, admettant qu'elle n'avait sur le coup, pas été très respectueuse.

_ Excuses moi.. c'est si grave que ça, ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ En soi, non.

C'est de cette façon qu'il fit le récit de la conversation entre lui et son éditeur de ce matin. Il leur fit part de ses envies, de ses craintes, de ses doutes. Il n'attendait pas spécialement de bon conseils, mais Sabo qui restait son meilleur ami depuis toujours, connaissait tout de lui et ce n'est pas dès maintenant que cela changerait. Le blond prit la parole, soudainement très sérieux.

_ Si tu ne le sens pas, n'y vas pas, ça ne servira à rien.

_ Alors là, je ne le sens pas mais alors pas du tout.

_ Alors c'est réglé.

Puis, contre toute attente, la rouquine se leva, visiblement furieuse pour une raison qui échappait totalement aux deux hommes ici présent. Tappant du pieds, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier avant de se faire entendre.

_ Non mais je rêve ! A quoi tu penses en faisant ça ?! Quand tu veux te faire plaisir, tu penses qu'une simple sortie à la laverie automatique pour laver ton linge va refaire ta journée ? Alors c'est ça, la vie d'un grand écrivain ?! Comment peux tu oser renoncer sans avoir même eu le culot d'essayer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?! A te voir et à t'entendre parler, on dirait que tu prend plaisir à te décevoir. Si tu n'as rien qui puisse te retenir ici, tu vas gentiment monter dans cet avion et aller voir cette fille, pour voir enfin si cette relation en est vraiment une ! Si tu reviens seul, tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le deuil de cette histoire qui n'existait pas.

_ Et donc ? Si je reviens seul, c'est toi qui va venir me consoler dans ma laverie automatique ? Aha.

_ Tu sais quoi Law ? Tu me fais chier, vraiment. Sabo a encore plus peur que toi que tu parte là bas. Il a peur que cette nouvelle distance vous fasse vous perdre de vus encore plus. Tout ça parce que tu lui manque Law, tu NOUS manque. Mais en tant qu'ami, il va te conseiller d'y aller. Si ton bonheur se trouve là bas, alors fonce, merde !

Quelque peu choqué par le langage de la jeune femme, et sans doute aussi par la sincérité qui en ressortait, Law fixa un point invisible sur le sol. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Et puis... autant d'exemplaire vendus dans ce pays, ce n'était pas rien.

 **...**

Il était là, assit sur un banc à fixer son écran de téléphone éteint, une demi-heure après avoir reçu ce fameux appel. Au loin, Zoro, le caricaturiste, posa son crayon et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_ Ce qui est important, c'est de prendre une décision.

_ Quelle décision ?

_ Celle qui vous permettra de vivre au présent au lieu de vous demander de quoi sera constitué l'avenir.

_ Ah, oui, je vois. Vos grandes théories ! Je sais que vous voulez m'être agréable et c'est très gentil à vous, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ Si je vous informais que dans une heure votre coeur s'arrêterait de battre et, je vous en prie, prenez ce que je dis très au sérieux, que feriez-vous ?

_ Je téléphonerais à Marco pour lui dire que c'est un sale con, qu'il a tout gâché, que plus rien ne sera comme avant, que je ne veux plus le revoir, même si je l'aime, et que je voulais qu'il sache tout ça avant que je ne meure.

_ Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile. Appelez-le et récitez lui exactement ce que vous venez de me dire. Sauf la dernière phrase, je n'ai aucun dont de voyance sur la mort des gens.

Sur ces mots, Zoro se leva pour retourner à son tabouret, pour ainsi continuer son travail sur sa toile. Ace, encore fragile, lui couru presque après.

_ Attendez ! Et s'il revenait, et qu'il changeait ? S'il redevenait celui que j'ai connu avant ?

_ Et vous allez le fuir et vous faire du mal encore combien de temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas..

_ Ce type ne vous mérites pas !

_ Et qu'est ce que vous en savez ! Je suis peut-être invivable.

_ Pourquoi vous tombez tous raides amoureux d'hommes qui vous font souffrir et traitent avec indifférence ceux qui seraient près à leur décrocher la lune ?

_ Ah. Je vous. Vous, vous êtes du genre ami Pierrot.

_ Non, mais mon mari était comme vous quand je l'ai rencontré. Dingue d'un bellâtre qui lui tordait le coeur. Il lui aura fallu deux ans pour le comprendre et je suis furieux à l'idée de ces années perdues, parce que nous aurions pus les vivre ensemble.

_ Et alors ? Deux ans, ce n'est pas si grave. Quelle importance quand ça se fini bien ?

_ Posez-lui la question, vous n'avez qu'à descendre la rue Lepic, il est au cimetière de Montmartre. C'est juste en bas de la Butte.

_ Pardon ?

_ Une belle journée comme celle-ci, et il a fallut qu'un camion nous coupe la route, sur ma moto.

Ace écarquilla doucement ses yeux, avant de réellement comprendre que le caricaturiste avait perdu son compagnon. Lui et son manque de tact, franchement..

_ Je suis désolé..

_ Ne le soyez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui conduisiez.

Muet, Ace adressa un dernier regard au vert avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner vers son banc.

_ Monsieur !

Le brun se retourna pour voir le caricaturiste debout, lui offrant un splendide sourire. L'acteur lui offrit un 'oui?' des plus timide, avant que l'autre ne reprenne.

_ Chaque journée compte.

Ace continua à marcher, puis descendit une ruelle en escalier pour s'y asseoir. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone pour composer celui de Marco, mais il n'obtint que sa messagerie. Tant mieux, d'un côté.. il ne se serait sans doute pas sentit plus courageux que maintenant, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça.

_ C'est fini, Marco. Je ne veux plus te revoir parce que... parce que... _qu'est ce que je t'aime.. merde, c'était plus facile sur le banc, tout à l'heure, les mots venaient tout seuls.. C'est un silence grotesque, tu t'es lancé alors continu, idiot !_ Parce que tu me rend malheureux, tu as tout gâché, et je voulais que tu le sache avant que... putain, _qu'est ce que je t'aime_..

Ace raccrocha, et se demanda un bref instant s'il était possible ou non d'effet un message vocal avant même qu'il ne soit écouté. Puis, d'un élan sortit de nul part, le brun aux tâches de rousseurs rappela.

_ Bientôt je rencontrerai un autre homme, _mais qu'est ce que je fous ?!_ un homme qui aura envie de décrocher la lune pour moi et je ne nous ferai pas perdre une minute à cause de mes sentiments pour toi. D'ailleurs, je vais les effacer tout comme tu le feras avec ce message.. _arrêtes là, tu deviens pathétique mon pauvre gars_.. ne me rappel pas.. _ou alors dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, pour me dire que tu as changé et que tu arrives par le premier train. Non, par pitié, ne me rappel pas._ Nous nous reverrons à l'avant première, chacun jouera son rôle, après tout, c'est notre métier.. _ça, c'est bien, professionnel et déterminé, stop n'ajoute rien, c'était parfait.._ bon, je vais raccroche, maintenant _, totalement inutile putain !_ Au revoir Marco, c'était Ace.

L'appel terminé, le brun attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, il venait de faire ses au revoir, et Marco ne le rappellerait pas. La vérité, aussi dure soit-elle, n'avait pas d'autre issue. Le jeune homme se décida de se rendre au restaurant de Sanji, qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de là où il se trouvait. Plus il marchait, plus le poids sur ses épaules s'envolait.

 **...**

Ace poussa la porte du restaurant, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sanji. Le blond plissa ses yeux en observant le tacheté, et s'estima vaincus en poussant un soupir ennuyé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, vas te promener.

_ Besoin d'un serveur, pour ce midi ?

Aussi bien élevé soit-il, Ace n'attendit aucune réponse et se contenta tout simplement d'enfiler un tablier à disposition pour le nouer autour de sa taille et partir en cuisine.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle ?

_ Pas maintenant.

Sanji se remit derrières ses fourneaux, tout en tendant les assiettes au brun qui n'avait besoin d'aucune directive, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule table de prise.

 **...**

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Law laissa libre champ à son couple d'amis, sous prétexte qu'il allait lui même se détendre en allant lire un peu dans une bibliothèque de Paris. Il avait intelligemment refusé de dire laquelle, sous peine de se voir suivit, voir, emmerder par Koala qui était horriblement vicieuse. Leur ayant donné son double des clé de l'appartement, ils avaient donc rendez-vous tout les trois le lendemain. Sabo profita de cet après midi pour montrer à sa femme les quartiers qu'il fréquentait le plus souvent lorsqu'il avait vécu ici, notamment son ainsi studio. Ils passèrent une bonne grosse partie de l'après midi à visiter, et Koala tomba de sommeil dès qu'ils furent rentrés, sans prendre la peine de manger.

Le blond regarda un instant sa femme dans son sommeil, et s'empara de son ordinateur tout en se rappelant le discourt que la rouquine et le métis avaient tenus plus tôt dans la journée. Il était prêt à tout les sacrifices du monde pour son ami d'enfance. Cela devait donc inclure le fait de le voir partir à l'autre bout du monde, n'est ce pas ? Mais le problème restait cette Boa. Elle n'était probablement pas la seule femme à pouvoir rendre son ami heureux, d'autant plus que l'orientation sexuelle de son ami avait toujours été plus orienté vers les hommes.. Peut-être qu'une rencontre imprévue changerait tout ça, afin de vérifier si la chance existait toujours en ce bas monde.

Ce qui suivit fut probablement la plus grande facétie que Sabo ait jouée à Law en trente ans d'amitié indéfectible, mais elle ne fut guidée que par de bonnes intentions.

* * *

Ainsi se fini le chapitre ! Je commence déjà à écrire le prochain qui devrait ne pas tarder. Je pense écrire petit à petit la suite, voir me laisser quelques chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir publier une fois par semaine. Est-ce que vous avez des jours en particulier où vous préférez que la suite soit postée ? Faites moi s'en part dans vos reviews, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le fameux chapitre de la rencontre. _**See ya !**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, **très très** long. Mais il a une très grande importance pour la suite, puisqu'ici a enfin lieu la rencontre entre les deux protagoniste. Il y a beaucoup de blabla, mais il faut bien qu'il y ait un échange assez conséquent entre les deux pour rattraper le rythme des autres chapitres. Je vous laisse tranquillement à votre lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

A son réveil, Sanji n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il s'était endormi. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que cette journée promettait d'être très longue. Le jeune homme essaya non sans mal de se remémorer la liste des ingrédients présent dans la chambre froide, afin de savoir s'il avait réellement besoin de se rendre au marché pour faire des courses ou non. Après un premier essaie, il se dit finalement qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir un peu plus. C'est pourquoi il rouvrit un oeil vers les dix heures tapantes, jurant contre le monde entier face au retard qu'il avait pris. Il jura en se douchant, en s'habillant, et les passants l'entendirent encore jurer lorsque ce dernier, dans la rue, sautait à cloche pieds en tentant non sans mal de mettre ses chaussures. La veille au soir, Ace avait été des plus insupportable. Il n'avait cessé de parler de Marco, à retracer son histoire avec lui du début à la fin, dans tout les détails possible. De leur rencontre, du début de leur relation, jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci durant cette appel téléphonique ou le concerné n'avait daigné répondre.

Ace, lui, s'était innocemment réveillé sous cette pluie de jurons, et n'avait osé apparaître qu'une fois l'orage passé. C'était compréhensible, l'acteur avait tenu son ami éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit juste pour ses états d'âmes.

Il eu peine à bien se réveiller, traînant tel un fantôme dans l'appartement où il était dorénavant la seule forme de vie qui s'y trouvait. Il s'installa à l'ordinateur du cuisiner, renonça à lire ses mails, le fit quand même, et y découvrit un message d'Izou. Il lui suppliait simplement de lui donner des nouvelles, afin de savoir s'il était au moins toujours en vie. Rien de plus simple, rien de plus normal. Ennuyé, il se rendit sur le site de rencontre qu'il avait visité quelques jours plus tôt. C'était par jeu, et uniquement par jeu qu'il faisait cela. A vrai dire, trouver le grand amour par internet, il fallait être bête pour y croire, n'est-ce pas ? Le brun se rendit alors par inadvertance dans la rubrique où les candidats présents sur le site défilaient au hasard. Un seul retint son attention. Non pas qu'il avait l'air intéressant, mais Ace semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Seulement, il ne se rappelait aucunement l'avoir déjà croisé dans la rue. Non pas qu'il se souvenait de tout les passants, mais pour que celui-ci le marque, il devait y avoir quelque chose. Cliquant sur la photo de profil de cet homme, il se surpris à ne découvrir aucun pseudonyme vulgairement grotesque, ou avec une quelconque tentative d'humour raté. De plus, le visage de cet homme n'était pas du tout désagréable, et il se choqua presque en ayant cette pensée. Mais ce qui l'étonna plus fortement encore, c'est cette petite lettre qui clignotait juste en dessous. Le message qu'il y découvrit n'avait rien à voir avec les extraits qu'avait pu lui montrer Sanji, de ceux qu'il avait reçus par le passé. Il n'y avait pas de fautes, le tout était très bien formulé, et quelque chose de magique et d'indescriptible en ressortait.

 _ **J'étais un chirurgien vivant à San Francisco, j'ai eu la folle idée d'écrire un roman qui fut publié. Je suis américain, nul n'est parfait, vivant désormais à Paris. Je continue d'écrire. Je ne m'étais jamais inscrit sur un site de rencontres, et j'ignore tout de ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire. Vous êtes chef cuisinier, c'est un beau métier, nous avons en commun de passer nos jours et nos nuits à l'ouvrage pour partager le fruit de notre travail. Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse à cela, je n'en sais rien, mais quel bonheur d'essayer de relever ce pari fou d'oeuvrer sans relâche pour le plaisir des autres. Je ne sais pas non plus quelle sorte d'audace m'incite à vous écrire, ni si vous me répondrez. Pourquoi les personnages de romans auraient plus de courage que nous ? Pourquoi osent-ils tout, et nous si peu de choses ? Est-ce leur liberté qui est à la source de leur accomplissement ? Ce soir, j'irai dîner chez Uma, un restaurant rue du 29-juillet. J'ai lu que le chef y préparait une daurade cuite au four et parfumée d'herbes du bout du monde aux saveurs inouës, et puis j'aime bien la rue du 29-juillet, il y fait souvent beau. Si l'expérience culinaire vous tente, vous êtes mon invité, en tout bien tout honneur.**_

 _ **Cordialement, Law.**_

Ace referma le courrier, comme si ce dernier lui avait brûlé les yeux. Pourtant, ses iris onyx ne s'étaient pas détachés de cet écran. Le jeune homme se retint, frappé par l'interdit, mais ne pu résister au plaisir de lire cette lettre une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième. Si Rouge, sa mère, savait qu'il avait songé ne serait-ce qu'un infime instant à se rendre à une blind date, il n'en donnait pas cher de sa peau. Izou également, ce dernier le crucifierait du haut de la tour Eiffel s'il en avait la possibilité.

 _Pourquoi les personnages de romans auraient plus de courage que nous ?_

Combien de rôles avait-il interprêtés en rêvant à la liberté qu'ils lui offraient. Combien de fois Marco lui avait-il rappelé que le publics ne s'éprenait pas de lui, mais bien du personnage qu'il incarnait. Tout en précisant que si les gens le fréquentait dans la vraie vie, ils déchanteraient tous très rapidement. Marco qualifiait très souvent le brun comme étant une personne invivable.

 _Pourquoi osent-ils tout et nous si peu de choses ?_

Il imprima la lettre, la plia en quatre pour ensuite la glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Au moindres instant où il se mettrait à douter, ou à manquer de courage pour dire et faire ce qu'il aurait envie, il relirait ces lignes.

 _Est-ce leur liberté qui est la source de leur accomplissement ?_

Cet homme avait raison.. et pourquoi pas ? Pris d'un élan, l'acteur posa ses doigts sur le clavier.

 _ **Cher Law,**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé votre lettre. Moi non plus, je n'avais jamais, jusqu'à ces derniers jours, visité ce genre de site. Je crois même que je me serais moqué d'un ami si il m'avait confié avoir par ce biais accepté de dîner avec un inconnu. Vous avez touché du bout des doigts quelque chose de si vrai. Est-ce la liberté que s'accordent les personnages de fiction qui nous fait tant rêver, ou la façon dont cette liberté les transforme, pourquoi osent-ils tout et nous si peu de choses ? ( Pardon pour la répétition, je ne suis pas écrivain). A défaut de les côtoyer dans la réalité, je serais heureux de discuter avec l'un de ceux qui leur donnent vie. Vous devez prendre un plaisir fou à leur faire accomplir tout ce que bon vous semble. A moins que de temps à autre, ce ne soient eux qui vous imposent leur loi ? Vous êtes sans doute occupé, autant s'entretenir de cela de vive voix. A ce soir, en tout bien tout honneur.**_

 _ **Ace.**_

 _ **PS: Je suis anglais, et loin d'être parfait.**_

 **...**

_ Alors là, je suis scotchée !

Koala bu son verre d'une traite, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main, de la même façon dont le ferait les enfant. Elle regardait son mari, les yeux brillant comme ceux d'un merlan frit. Le blond lui offrit un sourire victorieux, pas peu fier de ce qu'il avait trâmé.

_ Ma lettre n'étais pas si mal que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Suffisamment pour qu'il te réponse, et assez vite en plus. Tu ferais vraiment tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il parte en Corée.. mais tu as tort, et tu le sais.

_ Sauf que c'est toi qui est à l'initiative de ce petit jeu, je te rappel.

_ Mais c'était AVANT son rendez-vous avec son éditeur ! Je ne suis pas voyante, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'une opportunité comme celle-ci pointerait le bout de son nez du jour au lendemain !

_ Qu'il y aille, à son salon du livre ! La seule chose que je veux, c'est qu'il en revienne.

_ ... Et comment tu comptes le convaincre de se rendre dans ce restaurant, hein ?

_ C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi.

_ Tu as TOUJOURS besoin de moi.

_ Je vais t'inventer un dîner avec un proche de patient important, et lui demander de venir en renfort.

_ Sabo, Lax n'exerce plus depuis sept ans, expliques moi en quoi il pourrait m'être utile ?

_ Pour la langue, peut-être ?

_ On parle français aussi bien que, si ce n'est même mieux.

_ Il connait bien Paris, il sera innévitablement plus à l'aise que nous. Voila, le tour est joué, sans encombre, et tout est bien qui se fini bien !

_ Sauf qu'une fois qu'il se rendra compte de la supercherie, je ne paie pas cher de ta peau, chéri. Le reste de la soirée sera un enfer, et nous, qu'est ce qu'on dira à table ?

_ Rien, puisque nous n'y serons pas, dans tout les cas.

_ Attends, attends, attends.. tu es en train de me dire que tu vas envoyer Law, ton meilleur ami depuis trente ans, à un dîner avec un inconnu qui a accepté un rendez-vous sur un site de rencontre, alors que lui croire parler opération avec le proche d'un patient ?

Koala ne pu se retenir, et éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards des clients présent dans le restaurant où ils se trouvaient à discuter. Son mari en avait déjà eu, des plans farfelu, mais celui-ci dépassait tout les autres, et de loin.

_ J'aimerais tellement voir ça ! Sabo, soit réaliste, ça ne marchera jamais ! Ils vont tout de suite comprendre avant même d'avoir commencé à commander ne serait-ce qu'une boisson !

_ Peut-être. Mais c'est un risque à prendre, tu ne pense pas ? Combien de fois as-tu sauvé de vies alors qu'on t'hurlait dessus à te dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une perte de temps ?

_ N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments. J'hésites à définir ce que nous sommes en train de faire comme étant quelque chose de dégueulasse ou bien d'hilarant.

_ Les deux, sans doute. Sauf si ça fonctionne.

Sabo paya l'addition, et sortit du restaurant, suivit de près par sa femme. Ils devaient se dépêcher de faire leur valise de chez Law, pour trouver un hôtel au moins pour le lendemain. Il y avait de très forte chance qu'avec cette histoire tirée par les cheveux, l'écrivain les mette à la porte.

 **...**

Law était déjà suffisament agacé que Sabo ait eu l'odace de réserver sous son nom, mais en plus de ça il fallait que lui et sa femme soient en retard. Il se fit rapidement accueillir en bonne et dû forme par une serveuse, et lui donna son nom. Cette dernière le guida jusqu'à une table très bien dressée, mais quelque chose lui fit mouche. Il n'y avait que deux couverts dressés, alors qu'ils étaient quatre. Law fit la remarque, mais la serveuse était déjà partie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace s'installa sur la banquette juste en face du métis, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois, il était presque à l'heure.

_ Et moi qui pensais que tout les écrivains étaient vieux.

Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur offrit un sourire à Law, celui-ci ne se questionna pas une seule seconde sur le comportement de son interlocuteur. En effet, pour quelqu'un qui devait parler d'une oppération à risque concernant l'un de ses proches, il était très... détendus, et plutôt enchanté d'être ici en sa compagnie.

_ Je suppose que ceux qui ne meurent pas jeune finissent par le devenir.

_ Une réplique de Holly Golightly.

_ Breakfast at Tiffany's.

_ Un de mes films préférés.

_ Truman Capote, je le vénère et le déteste à la fois. Autant de talent pour un seul homme, il y a de quoi être jaloux. Il aurait pu partager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu avec les autres.

Ace esquissa un sourire amusé face aux dires de son rendez-vous. Il appréciait sa façon de parler, et d'enchaîner du tac-o-tac en approfondissant cette conversation que n'importe qui d'autres n'y connaissant rien, aurait pu qualifier celle-ci de terriblement ennuyante. Il hocha simplement la tête pour montrer son accord avec les paroles de l'autre brun, tandis que celui-ci contemplait sa montre en arborant soudainement un air agacé.

_ Je suis désolé, ils sont en retard.

_ Cinq minutes, ce n'est pas réellement être en retard.

_ Ah, je ne parlais pas de vous, je ne me le serais pas permis. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, ils devraient déjà être là.

_ Si vous le dites...

_ Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Trafalgar Law. Et vous, vous êtes.. ?

_ Ace, forcément.

_ Je ne préfère pas commencer de discussion trop importante avant qu'ils ne soient là, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de parler d'autre chose en attendant. Votre accent, il est anglais ?

_ Oui. En même temps, je vous l'avais écrit.

_ Il ne me l'a pas dit. Je suis américain, je pense que ça se sent également. Si vous ne voyez aucun inconvénients, je préfèrerais que nous continuons à parler la langue française ici, les français ont horreur qu'on parle une autre langue chez eux.

_ Ca me va. Vous êtes écrivain, mais je voulais vous demander, qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?

_ Ah, il vous en a parlé ? Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. J'écris des romans, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer d'exercer.

_ La chirurgie, c'est bien ça ?

_ D'où l'intérêt de ma présence ici, j'imagine. Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre à mon sujet ?

Légèrement perdu, Ace fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Il n'était pas certains de tout à fait bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait depuis le début de leur conversation, mais il y avait quelque chose.. d'étrange. Cet homme, Trafalgar Law, lui semblait plutôt... particulier, voir même bizarre en fait. Voila que maintenant, il parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Sur quel cinglé il était encore tombé, bordel. Les yeux onyx du brun se relevèrent sur son interlocuteur lorsque se dernier poursuivit.

_ Vous disiez quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

_ Oh, non désolé. Des fois, ça m'arrive de parler tout seul.

_ Je peux vous faire une confidence ?

_ ... Si vous y tenez ?

_ Parfois, ça m'arrive de me parler seul. Assez souvent, même. C'est eux qui me l'ont dit. Ah, mais je vous rassure, je ne manquerais pas de leur faire remarquer leur retard, cela va de soit. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

_ Pas autant que moi, si vous saviez.

_ Ils ont vraiment un manque de professionnalisme sur ce coup là. Pourtant ça ne leur ressemble pas !

_ _Putain, mais il est fou en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, bordel.._

_ _En plus il radote ! Je vais tuer Sabo et le donner en charpie à des chiens. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font bon sang !_

_ Vous aussi vous venez de dire quelque chose, Law, je me trompe ?

_ Absolument, vous vous trompez. Vous, en revanche..

Ace marqua un silence, partagé entre l'envie de rentrer chez Sanji en courant, et celle de vider son verre d'eau sur la tête de ce fou furieux. Il s'était réellement foutu de sa gueule, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui contait de belles paroles pour ensuite faire comme si rien de tout cela n'avait jamais existé. Au final, qu'avait-il de si différent des autres ? Rien du tout. L'acteur reprit donc calmement, décidant de jouer carte de la politesse, et de l'honnêteté.

_ Je pense que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, au final. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est la première fois pour moi, et c'est beaucoup plus gênant que ce dont j'aurais pu m'imaginer.

_ Quoi donc ? Vous n'êtes jamais venu en France avant aujourd'hui ?

_ Mais si, mon meilleur ami est français, je viens souvent lui rendre visite, là n'est pas le problème !

Un silence tomba entre les deux qui n'osaient même plus parler. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ce dîner à deux sous, mais l'un comme l'autre ne se doutait pas encore de la supercherie mise en place. Horriblement mal à l'aise, ils se firent apporter les menus. Law, bien plus agacé qu'au départ, pesta doucement.

_ 'Tain, si ça continue, nous allons devoir commander sans eux. Je leur ferait payer une addition bien salée, ça leur apprendra.

_ Je crois, que je n'ai plus si faim que ça finalement.

Ace reposa simplement son menu sur la table, détournant son regard sur la grande baie vitrée où il scrutait le dehors. Il avait tenté au risque de se décevoir tout seul. Le voila qui pourrait rajouter une déception de plus à son compteur. Il écouta passablement Law lui demander de rester, sous prétexte qu'un plat valait absolument le détour. Ennuyé, Ace termina la phrase du brun avant même qu'il ne la commence.

_ Une daurade cuite au feu avec des herbes du bout du monde. Je sais, vous me l'avez écrit.

_ Quand ais-je fait ça ?

Law s'était quelque peu figé sous la nouvelle. Lui avoir écrit ? C'était bien la première fois dans sa vie que ses yeux se posaient sur cet homme, alors comment aurait-il pu lui avoir écrit alors que quelques minutes avant, il ne savait même pas qu'il existait ?

_ Quand vous ais-je écrit cela ?

_ Vous prenez des médicaments ?

_ Non.. pourquoi cette question ?

Ace resta interdit un moment, avant de reprendre la parole en soupirant, de plus en plus exténué par ce rendez-vous qui n'avait décidément pas lieu d'être, si c'était pour le passer avec un détraqué pareil.

_ Je comprends, c'est un numéro que vous venez de mettre en place pour me faire rire ou me détendre, c'est ça ? Maintenant que j'ai saisi, je me permet de vous dire que ça ne me fait pas du tout rire, et qu'au contraire, ça m'effraie. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, arrêtez.

_ Je n'essayais aucunement de vous faire rire. En quoi vous ais-je fait peur ?

_ _Ce type est barré, bordel. Allez, au pire je commande une entrée et dans un quart d'heure tout au plus, je suis partie._ Mh, ne les attendons plus, ils n'avaient qu'à être là.

Law hocha simplement la tête, satisfait de la décision du jeune homme. Il commençait réellement à avoir faim, et sa colère pour ses deux amis commençait à se faire de plus en plus grande. Il aurait été dommage qu'il s'en prenne inutilement à ce pauvre Ace qui n'avait rien demandé. Un silence s'établit de nouveau, mais Ace fut le plus courageux pour le briser.

_ Combien de romans avez-vous écrit, au total ?

_ Si on compte le premier, alors ça fait six.

Et pourquoi ne l'auriez-vous pas compté ?

_ Pour rien, enfin si, disons simplement que je ne savais pas que j'étais en train de l'écrire en l'écrivant.

_ _Il commence à me faire sérieusement chier avec cette conversation débile_. Vous pensiez que vous faisiez quoi alors ? Des patés de sable sur la plage ?

_ _Il est totalement idiot ou il me prend pour un imbécile ?_ Non, j'entendais plutôt par là que je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir publié un jour. Je n'avais jamais imaginé le faire découvrir à un éditeur, d'ailleurs.

_ Mais ceci a été fait ?

_ Oui, par Koala. Je lui en voulait énormément au début, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter et m'y habituer, mais au final c'est en partie grâce à elle que je suis ici.

_ Je peux vous poser une question quelque peu indiscrète ?

_ Allez-y, je ne suis pas obligé d'y répondre.

_ Vous vivez loin d'ici ?

_ Dans le IIIe arrondissement.

_ C'est à plus de cinq-cent mètres de ce restaurant ?

_ Nous sommes dans le Ier, donc en effet c'est assez loin. Pourquoi un tel questionnement ?

_ Pour rien.

_ Et vous ?

_ Montmartre. J'ai faim, commandons.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ace demanda alors à la serveuse si une daurade était oui ou non, long à faire cuire. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser ici, mais comme cité plus haut, le brun avait vraiment très faim. Alors autant rendre ce rendez-vous catastrophique en quelque chose d'utile. Law, quand à lui, se permis un sourire des plus moqueurs.

_ Ils m'ont dit que vous étiez cuisinier. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, si vous comptez un jour ouvrir un restaurant, vous devriez vous renseigner sur le temps de cuisson de certains plats, aha.

Le silence dura plus longtemps que les fois précédente. Law regardait Ace, et Ace regardait Law. Autant vous dire que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la situation était des plus malaisante. Et puis se fut au tour de Law de briser le silence.

_ San Francisco, donc. C'est dommage que vous ayez dû déménager de cet endroit.

_ Je n'ai jamais habité là bas.

_ Mais alors, l'accident de votre frère Thatch, il ne s'est pas déroulé là bas ?

_ Qui est ce Thatch ?

_ _Je vais les tuer. Tout les deux._ De vous à moi, je préfère être honnête, je crains qu'ils ne m'aient pas très bien informés, il est possible que je me trompe de nom.

_ Ce double meurtre, il était au sens figure, n'est-ce pas ?

_ _Il est sot à se buter. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fais là alors que je devrais être chez moi !_ Je ne suis pas sérieux mais comprenez-moi, pour qui je passe en face de vous ? Par le manque de précision de vos informations, je suis incapable de me rappeler de votre dossier.

_ Ah, parce que je suis un dossier, maintenant ?

_ Vous le faites exprès ? Pas vous en tant que personne, mais ce qui nous amène à être ici tout les deux.

Vexé, Ace cogna son poing sur la table, cependant pas trop fort pour ne pas alerter le restant des clients qui les entouraient. Il était très en colère d'être comparé à un vulgaire fichier. Lui qui avait été touché par la manière de s'exprimer de l'écrivain en lisant sa lettre, la vérité était tout autre.

_ Je pense que nous nous sommes dit l'essentiel, je n'ai plus faim. Vous pourrez manger cette daurade sans moi.

Face à la réaction du jeune homme, Law se pinça l'arrête du nez, après avoir gentiment demandé à l'acteur d'attendre, afin qu'il ne détale pas sous le manque de présence de l'autre. Ce gosse allait le rendre dingue, tout comme Sabo et Koala. Mais ce client était pire que bipolaire, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de recoller les morceaux. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de son affaire mais de celle de Koala, et il s'en voudrait de la gâcher, quand bien même cette dernière aurait dû être présente avec le blond depuis une bonne demi-heure.

_ Rasseyez-vous... écoutez, excusez-moi, je suis fatigué, et ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas remis la main à la patte. J'aurais dû refuser, je leur avait bien dit que je n'y arriverais pas, voila où nous en sommes maintenant.. J'aurais du refuser, et eux n'auraient jamais du me laisser seul. C'est malhonnête de leur part, autant pour moi que pour vous.

_ Vous vivez avec des fantômes, ou les gens dont vous parlez existent réellement et ont une âme ?

_ _Un détraqué ! Je passe la soirée avec un anglais qui débloque ! Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ces choses là !_

_ Vous marmonniez encore..

_ Je pensais à mes collègues qui sont actuellement absent. Sabo et Koala. Vous comptiez bien leur confier l'état de santé de votre frère ?

_ Je ne crois pas.

_ Je peux comprendre. Je veux dire, avant ce rendez-vous catastrophique.

_ Non plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, dans ce cas ?

_ J'avais encore un doute jusqu'à présent, mais j'ai bel et bien la preuve que vous êtes fou. Sanji m'avait prévenus, et comme un con je n'écoute jamais personne.

_ Charmant ! Je ne vois pas comment votre Sanji aurait pu prétendre que je soit fou, étant donné que je ne connais personne qui porte ce nom ! C'est qui, celui là ?

Law marqua une pause, et Ace n'attendit plus que la serveuse pour enfin pouvoir partir. Le fou n'oserait pas le suivre si quelqu'un d'autre était en leur présence, à moins ne soit-il également psychopathe, ce qui ne rassura pas tant que ça le brun. Une fois seul, il rentrerait à Montmartre, irait manger un bon boût dans le restaurant du blond, se précipiterait sur l'ordinateur une fois rentré pour supprimer une bonne fois pour toute son profil de ce site de malheur, et tout irait pour le mieux. Law, complètement perdu, osa l'ultime question.

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis fou ?

_ Ecoutez, ça ne marchera pas, c'était un jeu, je le regrette.

Contre toute attente, Law se détendit systématiquement, arborant une mine beaucoup plus sereine que celle d'il y a quelques minutes. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème tout au long de cette soirée, alors que justements, ces derniers ne faisaient que de s'enchainer.

_ C'était donc ça ! J'aurais du m'en douter, c'était évident, vous êtes de mèche depuis le départ ! Bien, je suis tombé dans le panneau, je l'admet. Où sont-ils cachés ? Faites leur signe, je déclare forfait, vous m'avez bien eu.

Law fit vagabonder ses iris grise dans la grande salle, à la recherche de ses deux amis qu'il pensait cachés quelque part depuis le début. Totalement consterné, Ace n'avait qu'une seule hâte, que la serveuse arrive, et rapidement, pour enfin pouvoir détaler juste après.

_ Vous êtes VRAIMENT écrivain ?

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ça ?

_ Ceci explique peut-être cela. Les personnages qui prennent possession de l'auteur et finissent par entrer dans sa vie. Je ne vous en blâme pas, il y a même un peu de poésie dans cette folie douce. D'ailleurs, ce que vous m'avez écrit était charmant. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien je vais vous laisser avec eux et rentrer chez moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vous ai encore écrit ?

Le ton de Law se fit plus dur, plus sec. Il était épuisé de ce petit manège qui n'était pas décidé à prendre fin, et autant dire que tout ceci commençait à le rendre fou. Il n'avait jamais rien écrit à cet homme, et ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Trentenaire, certes, mais pas sénile ! Pour accompagner ses dires, Ace sortit la lettre qu'il avait imprimé, la déplia et la montra à Law.

_ Vous êtes bien l'auteur de ces lignes, non ?

Calmement, l'écrivain parcouru la longueur du texte inscrit sur la feuille, et commença à le lire de tête. Son expression faciale n'avait pas laissé paraître la moindre émotion durant toute sa lecture. Une fois fini, il rendit le bout de papier à son propriétaire.

_ Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de points commun avec lui, je pourrais même avoir rédigé à quelques mots près ce que je viens de lire, mais je pense que la plaisanterie a assez durée.

_ Je ne plaisante pas, et je ne connais ni votre Koala, ni son mari !

_ Je crains alors qu'il ne s'agisse d'une coïncidence troublante. Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul écrivain à Paris. Je suppose que votre rendez-vous se trouve quelque part dans cette salle, et moi, j'ai dû me tromper d'endroit, tout simplement.

_ Mais sur la fiche, c'était bien votre photo !

_ Mais quelle fiche ?

_ Oh, ça suffit, je vous en prie, c'est assez pénible comme ça. Celle que vous avez publiée sur le site de rencontre.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais été sur un site de rencontre, qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?La seule explication possible est que nous ayons chacun un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Regardez autour de vous, je ne vois pas votre sosie !

_ Nous nous sommes peut-être tout les deux trompé d'adresse ?

Law se maudit d'avoir posé cette hypothèse. Elle était stupide, comme tout les évènements de cette soirée, d'ailleurs. Ace, lui, semblait plutôt remonté, ce qui en y réfléchissant était tout à fait normal.

_ A moins que l'homme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous, ne m'ayant pas trouvé à son goût, se soit moqué de moi en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Mais arrêtez ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour agir ainsi.

_ Vous êtes courtois. J'avais aimé la franchise de vos mots, vos paroles auraient pu l'être aussi.

Affreusement déçu, l'acteur se dit qu'il était temps de lever l'ancre, avant qu'il ne se mette réellement en colère. Cependant, lorsqu'il se leva, l'écrivain l'imita et s'empressa de lui attraper le poignet.

_ Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça. J'ignore les raisons de ce quiproquo mais.. ou alors.. non, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient montés un coup aussi tordu.

_ Qui ça ? Vos amis invisible dont vous ne cessez de parler depuis une heure ?

_ Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Koala a une sorte de don pour se rendre invisible, à moins que ce ne soit une fatalité qui la poursuive. Croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas le première fois où j'en paierais les frais.

_ Puisque vous le dites, grand bien vous fasses ! Maintenant, je vais partir. Soyez gentil, promettez-moi de ne pas me suivre.

_ Et pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?

Ace haussa les épaules, presque déçu, encore une fois, de la réponse du brun à la peau basanée. Il se retira donc de l'emprise sur son poignet et s'apprêta à s'en aller, avant que la serveuse n'arrive pour les servir de leur daurade. Le jeune homme grimaça, son estomac gargouillant de plus belle. Il avait terriblement faim, et pour ne rien aider dans sa cause, il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Dans un silence complet, Law s'empara de ses couverts pour saisir deux filets du poisson et les déposer dans l'assiette de son invité imprévu. La nourriture ayant raison de lui, Ace se rassit, la mine quelque peu boudeuse. Au même moment, Law reçu un message qu'il prit son temps à lire, pour enfin soupirer comme si le monde entier reposait sur ses épaules. Le plus jeune n'en tint pas compte, et commença à manger.

_ Une fois le repas terminé, je rentrerais chez moi.

_ Je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses, le plus sincèrement du monde.

_ Ca me va.

_ Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ?

_ Non, mais si vous y tenez.

_ Je reconnais vous avoir pris pour un fou, mais j'ai maintenant la preuve que vous ne l'êtes pas.

_ M'en voila ravis. Bien qu'en ce qui vous concerne..

Avant même que le jeune homme ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le plus vieux lui présenta son téléphone, sur la page du message qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir. Ce dernier venait justement de la part de Sabo et Koala, incluant un petit éclaircissement concernant ce repas.

Mon pauvre Law,

Nous avons voulu provoquer un peu le destin, et tu l'auras deviné, nous t'avons joué un sacré tour. J'espère néanmoins que tu passes une bonne soirée. Je dois t'avouer que la nôtre était un doux mélange de culpabilité et de fous rires. N'espère pas te venger en rentrant chez toi, car nous sommes partis à Honfleur en fin d'après-midi. Je t'écris d'ailleurs du restaurant où nous sommes. Le poisson y est excellent. Nous rentrerons dans deux jours, ou peut-être plus. Tout dépendra du temps qu'il te faudra pour nous pardonner. Tu dois fulminer sur place, mais dans quelques années nous rirons de bon coeur ensemble en y rependant. Et qui sait ? Si ce Ace devenait l'homme de ta vie, tu nous en serait éternellement reconnaissant. En souvenir de toutes les blagues que tu m'as faites, nous voila quittes, enfin presque.

Nous t'embrassons, Sabo et Koala.

Ace reposa le combiné sur la table, et bu sa coupe de vin d'un trait. Ce geste ne manqua pas d'étonner Law, mais pour tout avouer, il n'en était plus à une surprise près.

_ Bien. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que je ne dîne pas en compagnie d'un écrivain détraqué.

_ Et la mauvaise ?

_ Vos amis ont un himour des plus douteux. Surtout pour les victimes collatérales de leur plaisanteries. C'est assez humiliant pour moi.

_ Si je peux me le permettre, celui qui passe le plus pour un idiot de nous deux, c'est bien moi.

_ Aha. Vous, au moins, vous n'avez pas fait la connerie de vous inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Je me sens pathétique.

_J'y ai parfois songé. Ah, et je vous assure que c'est vrai, ce n'est pas par compassion ou quoique ce soit d'autre que je dis ça.

_ Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

_ C'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Law servit de nouveau un verre de vin à l'acteur, et leva le sien pour porter un toast.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi vous vous trinquez ?

_ A un dîner que ni vous ni moi ne pourrons jamais raconter. C'est en soi suffisamment original. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, en tout bien tout honneur.

_ Si c'est un dessert, je ne suis pas contre. Confidence pour confidence, je meurs de faim et je dois avouer que ce poisson était assez léger.

_ Alors un dessert aussi.

_ Vous aviez autre chose en tête ?

_ Pourriez vous me redonner la lettre que vous m'aviez montré ? J'aimerais en relire un passage en particulier.

Ace s'exécuta, n'étant pas sûr de voir où voulais en venir son interlocuteur.

_ Voila, c'est exactement ça. Prouvons nous que nous sommes plus courageux que des personnages de fiction, au moins ayons celui de ne pas quitter cette table en ayant le sentiment d'avoir été humiliés l'un et l'autre. Gommons ce qui vient de se passer, tout ce que nous nous sommes dit jusque-là. C'est facile, il suffit pour ça d'appuyer sur une touche du clavier et le texte s'efface. Récrivons la scène ensemble à partir du moment où vous êtes entré dans ce restaurant.

Ace se permis un léger sourire. Les choses devenaient un peu plus plaisante. Il faut dire que l'un comme l'autre le méritaient amplement, au vus des péripéties traversées.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un écrivain.

_ Jolie phrase pour un début de chapitre. Nous pourrions enchaîner avec votre citation de Truman Capote.

Le plus jeune ne cessa de faire augmenter son sourire, et il se prit alors au jeu que venait de lui proposer l'autre. C'était ridicule, mais tout deux semblaient s'y complaire.

_ Je croyais que tout les écrivains étaient vieux.

_ Je suppose que ceux qui ne meurent pas jeunes finissent par le devenir.

_ C'était une réplique de Holly Golightly.

_ Breakfast at Tiffany's.

_ Un de mes films préférés.

Ils se sourirent, tout deux amusés par la situation. Peu de personnes se seraient prêtés à ce petit jeu sans queue ni tête, et pourtant malgré les circonstances, ils étaient bien là.

_ Vous avez aimé le courrier que je vous ai écrit ?

_ Je lui ai trouvé des qualités. Suffisamment pour être ici ce soir.

_ J'ai passé des heures devant mon écran pour accoucher de ces quelques lignes.

_ Et moi sûrement tout autant pour vous répondre.

_ J'aurai grand plaisir à relire le message que vous m'avez laissé. Ainsi, vous avez un restaurant de cuisine provençale ? C'est original pour un anglais.

_ J'ai passé tout mes étés en Provence. Les souvenirs d'enfances forment nos goûts et nos envies, enfin je crois. Et vous, où avez-vous grandi ?

_ San Francisco.

_ Comment un écrivain américain devient-il parisien ?

_ C'est une longue histoire. Je n'aime pas parler de moi, c'est ennuyeux.

_ Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça.

_ Nous risquons d'être confrontés au syndrome de la page blanche.

_ Vous voulez que nous décrivions les lieux ? Combien de pages cela pourrait-il donner.

_ Deux-trois détails suffisent à planter le décor, l'ambiance et la rigueur, mais après, le lecteur s'ennuie.

_ Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune recette pour écrire ?

_ Ce n'était pas l'écrivain, mais le lecteur qui vous parlait. Vous êtes plutôt longue description, vous ?

_ Non je vous l'accorde, elles sont souvent fastidieuses. Alors, qu'écrivons-nous ensuite ? Que font les deux protagonistes de ce dîner ?

_ Ils commandent un dessert ?

_ Un seul ?

_ Deux, je vous rappel que c'est un premier dîner, il faut maintenir entre eux une certaine réserve.

_ En tant que coauteur, premettez-moi de souligner qu'il aimerait beaucoup que l'autre le resserve de vin.

_ Très bonne idée? Il aurait d'ailleurs dû s'en préoccuper avant que l'autre ne le suggère.

_ Non, il aurait pu penser qu'il souhaitait l'enivrer.

_ J'oubliais qu'il est anglais.

_ A part cela, qu'est-ce que vous ne supportez pas chez un homme ?

_ Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ne pas tourner ça de manière plus.. positive ? Par exemple, que préférez-vous chez un homme ?

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et puis, si la question était posée ainsi, on pourrait croire qu'il est dans la séduction.

_ Ca se discute, mais je vous l'accorde. Alors je dirais le mensonge. Mais si nous aurions employé ma formulation à la question, j'aurai répondu simplement la franchise.

Ace se tari dans un mutisme, et regarda longuement l'autre dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucun malaise entre les deux, ils se regardaient simplement, se découvraient en quelques sortes. Se fut jusqu'à ce que l'acteur ne lâche une bombe, le plus calmement du monde.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ C'était franc, non ?

_ Brutal, mais franc. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous apprécié chez un homme ?

_ La sincérité.

_ Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec vous.

_ Ah ? Vous me trouvez moche ?

_ Vous êtes très bien, dois-je en conclure que vous me trouvez laid ?

_ Non, vous êtes gauche, vous l'assumez, c'est assez rare et plutôt touchant. Je ne suis pas venu à ce dîner en rêvant à un nouveau départ dans la vie, mais plutôt pour tirer un trait sur le passé.

_ Moi, c'est la peur de l'avion qui m'a amené ici.

_ Je ne vois strictement pas le rapport.

_ C'était une ellipse, une sorte d'énigme que vous comprendrez dans un autre chapitre.

_ Parce qu'il y aura d'autres chapitres ?

_ Puisque nous savons l'un et l'autre que nous n'avons pas envie de partager le même lit, rien ne nous interdit d'essayer d'être amis.

_ C'est très original. D'ordinaire, les personnages font ce genre de déclaration au moment de la rupture. " Restons amis ".

_ Je pense même que c'est formidablement original.

_ Enlevez le 'formidablement'.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Les adverbes ne sont pas élégants. Je leur préfère les adjectifs, mais jamais plus d'un dans la même phrase. " C'est même très original ", serait plus joli non ? En anglais, nous dirions " c'est assez original, non ? ", ce qui est encore plus délicat.

_ Soit. Je recommence.. Puisque je ne suis pas votre genre d'homme, croyez-vous que je puisse être votre genre d'ami ?

_ A la condition que votre vrai nom ne soit pas Gaspacho2000.

_ Ne me dites pas que c'est le pseudonyme dont ils m'ont affublé ?

Ace se permis un éclat de rire devant cette tête absolument hilarante que tirait Trafalgar. Ses amis auraient étés encore plus cruel si jamais ils l'auraient fait hériter d'un tel surnom.

_ Non, je vous faisa marcher. C'est quelque chose que l'on peut se permettre en amis, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je crois.

_ Si je devais lire l'un de vos livres, lequel me conseilleriez-vous ?

_ Celui d'un autre auteur, sans doute.

_ Répondez à ma question.

_ Celui dont le résume vous donnerait envie de rencontrer les personnages.

_ Je commencerais par le premier.

_ Surtout pas celui-là.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est le premier. Voudriez-vous que les gens qui viennent dans votre restaurant vous jugent sur le tout premier plat que vous avez cuisiné ?

_ On ne doit jamais juger un ami, on apprend juste à le connaître de mieux en mieux.

La serveuse revint à leur table, leur présentant le dessert. Un éclair à la lucuma et au kalamansi, et tarte aux figues accompagnée d'une glace au fromage blanc. Elle mentionna égalemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau du chef, et que donc ceci ne figurerait pas sur l'addition. Ace fit une moue dubitative, n'ayant strictement rien compris au nom farfelu de ce copieux dessert.

_ Vous avez une idée de ce que sont la lacuma et le kalamansi ?

_ L'un est un fruit péruvien, l'autre un agrume entre la tangerine et le kumquat.

_ Là, vous m'impressionnez !

_ C'est vous qui devriez le savoir, vous êtes chez, non ?

_ Et bien, je dois dire que je l'ignorais.

_ Je l'ai lu en vous attendait tout à l'heure, c'est écrit sur le menu.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel. L'intelligence culinaire soudaine de l'écrivain n'était donc pas fondé. Law, lui, afficha un rictus face à cette réaction.

_ Vous auriez pu être acteur.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

_ Votre visage. Il est très expressif quand vous parlez.

_ Vous aimez le cinéma ?

_ Oui, mais je ne m'y rend jamais. C'est terrible, je n'ai pas vu un seul film depuis que je suis à Paris. J'écris le soir, et puis tout le seul, le cinéma n'a pas grand intérêt.

_ Moi, j'aime m'y rendre seul. Me fondre au milieu des spectateurs, observer la salle.

_ Vous êtes seul depuis longtemps ?

_ Pour tout vous dire, depuis hier.

_ En effet, c'est assez récent. Si je ne m'abuse, vous n'étiez pas célibataire quand vous vous êtes inscrit sur ce site, si ?

_ Je croyais que cette partie du texte était jetée à la corbeille ? En fait je voulais dire, officiellement. J'étais seul depuis plusieurs mois. Et vous ?

_ Non, enfin pas officiellement. Je suis bisexuel, et la femme que j'aime vit à l'autre bout du monde, je ne sais d'ailleurs plus vraiment ce que nous partageons. Donc, pour répondre à votre question, je suis seul depuis sa dernière visite il y a six mois.

_ Vous n'allez jamais lui rendre visite ?

_ J'ai peur de l'avion.

_ L'amour donne des ailes, non ?

_ Un peu convenu, si vous me le permettez.

_ Que fait-elle dans la vie ?

_ Traductrice. Elle est même ma traductrice, bien qu'en ce domaine je doute qu'elle me soit fidèle. Et votre compagnon, quel métier fait-il ?

_ Ex-compagnon. Chef, comme moi. Enfin, en ce qui le concerne, il est plutôt sous-chef.

_ Vous travailliez ensemble ?

_ Ca nous est arrivé. Très mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Il a fini par coucher avec la fille qui était à la plonge.

_ Pour un manque de tact, s'en est un beau.

_ Vous avez toujours été fidèle à votre traductrice ?

Au même moment, la serveuse vint déposer l'addition sur la table. Ace voulu y jeter un oeil, mais Law fut plus rapide et s'en empara avant même qu'il ne pu en déchiffrer un seul chiffre.

_ Nous, nous devons partager ! C'est un dîner d'amis.

_ Vous avez eu votre compte d'indélicatesses. Et ne m'en voulez pas, mais je suis gauche et un peu vieux jeu.

 **...**

Une fois leur dîner terminé, Law raccompagna Ace jusqu'à la station de taxis. Il était déjà tard, et tout deux étaient passablement fatigués. Le temps qu'ils leur avait fallut pour se rendre compte de la supercherie de Sabo et Koala les avaient considérablement épuisé, malgré le surprenant bon moment qu'ils avaient passé l'un et l'autre en leur compagnie. L'ex chirurgien enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, considérant donc qu'il était temps pour eux de se quitter.

_ J'espère que cette soirée n'aura pas été si pénible que ça.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Vous venez de le faire.

_ Vous pensez que deux hommes ayant une attirance pour le même sexe peuvent devenir amis sans qu'il y ait entre eux la moindre ambiguïté ?

_ Si l'un sort à peine d'une relation et que le coeur de l'autre est pris, oui. En tout cas, raconter sa vie à un inconnu sans craindre d'être jugé est agréable.

Ace baissa les yeux, hésita un moment puis ajouta finalement.

_ Je crois qu'en ce moment, j'aurais bien besoin d'un ami.

_ Je vous propose une chose. Si d'ici quelques jours nous avons envie de nous revoir, entre amis, contactons-nous. Mais seulement si l'envie est là. Aucune obligation.

_ D'accord. Je vais prendre ce taxi, vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part ?

_ Ma voiture est garée près d'ici, j'aurais pu vous proposer la même chose mais je crois qu'il est trop tard.

_ Alors à bientôt.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ace grimpa à bord du taxi qu'il venait tout juste de héler. Il donna l'adresse du restaurant de Sanji au chauffeur, lui demandant poliment de s'y rendre pour le déposer en ces lieux.

Law regarda le taxi s'éloigner, puis lorsque celui-ci disparu, il remonta la rue du 29-juillet. La nuit était clair, il ne faisait pas trop froid. Pour couronner le tout, son humeur était joyeux, et sa voiture à la fourrière.

* * *

Voila, la rencontre est faite ! Je sais que beaucoup s'impatientait du moment où ces deux là allaient enfin se voir et se parler, et bien ça y est, le plus gros est passé. Pour le prochain chapitre, je préfère prévenir qu'il sera beaucoup plus court. Normalement, ce chapitre là et le prochain n'auraient du en former qu'un seul, mais compte tenu de la taille de celui-ci (plus de 8000 mots quoi, argh), j'ai préféré le diviser en deux. Cependant, la partie la plus importante est celle-ci. Je n'ai pas pu la diviser en deux maintenant au vus des évènements qui s'enchaînaient, ce qui justifie la petite taille du prochain (je pense 2000 mots environ, je ne sais pas encore). En attendant, je ne vous incite pas à me laisser une review, mais... *yeux de merlan frit*

A la prochaine pour la suite ! _**See ya !**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola !**

 **Je m'excuse du retard, je n'étais pas présente chez moi ce week end, alors je n'avais pas le chapitre à poster sous la main... bon dans tout les cas, je pense que vous êtes habitués à mon rythme aléatoire.. je vais essayer de poster quotidiennement, notamment le samedi mais je ne promet rien, je travail ce jour là.**

 **Comme cité dans le chapitre six, celui-ci est la deuxième partie ! Donc, très courte je m'en excuse. J'espère tout de même que ceci vous plaira.**

 **A propos des reviews, je répondrais à ces dernières dans le prochain chapitre, car je poste en coup de vent, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps. Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Toujours dans le taxi en route pour l'emmener chez son ami, Ace se mordillait la lèvre inférieur en observant le paysage de Paris de nuit par la fenêtre. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était permis d'ouvrir la fenêtre, son bras baîllant contre la portière de la voiture. Il marmonnait dans un langage indescriptible aux oreilles du chauffeur.

_ _Ok, la fin de la soirée s'est bien mieux passée que tout le reste, mais tu te tiens à tes résolutions. Tu rentres, tu effaces ton profil de ce site complètement con, et terminé les rencontres avec les inconnus. Au moins, j'aurais appris une bonne leçon._

_ Ca fait vingt ans que je fais ce métier monsieur, pas la peine de marmonner l'adresse, je sais où nous allons !

_ _D'accord, il n'était pas fou et fort heureusement pour moi. Mais il aurait très bien pu l'être, et là je n'aurai pas été dans la merde. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait dans c'cas, mon p'tit Ace ? Et si jamais quelqu'un m'avait reconnu dans ce restaurant ? Il était bondé de monde ! Personne n'aurait pu me reconnaître, il faut que je me calme.. Ne jamais parler de cette soirée à Sanji, ou alors il me tue. A personne. Voila, un petit secret avec moi même que je pourrais raconter avec mes petits-enfants si un jour j'en ai. En tout cas, quand je serais vieux. Mais alors vraiment très très vieux._

 **...**

_ _Pourquoi il n'y a jamais de taxi dans cette ville ?_

Law parcourait la rue Rivoli, les mains dans les poches et l'air grincheux. Non pas qu'il avait passé une mauvaise soirée, mais elle aurait très bien pu se terminer d'une toute autre façon agréable. Au lieu de ça, sa voiture se trouvait maintenant à la fourrière. Il allait maintenant peiner à trouver un véhicule de disponible pour le raccompagner chez lui, et en plus de ça il paierait le prix du voyage, et les taxis à Paris, ça coûte une blinde.

_ _Quelle soirée.. J'ai vraiment cru que cet homme était complètement dingue. Quoique, il faut l'être au moins un peu pour avoir l'idée de s'inscrire sur ces sites là. A ce propos, j'en connais deux qui doivent très certainement se fendre la poire à n'en plus pouvoir à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais comment m'y prendre pour vous rendre la pareil. Si tu penses qu'on est quitte mon vieux.. c'est donc que tu me connais beaucoup moins bien que ce que tu ne le crois. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, alors je vais te servir du surgelé. Non mais sérieusement, de quoi je me mêle ? Parce que vous pensez que j'ai besoin de vous pour rencontrer quelqu'un ? Je rencontre qui je veux, et quand je veux. Vous m'avez pris pour qui ? Bon.. il était quand même un peu timbré non ? Enfin, je dis ça parce que je suis en colère mais dans le fond, le pauvre n'y est pour rien. Dans tout les cas, il ne me rappellera jamais, et moi non plus. Se serait vraiment gênant après ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis ma voiture.. les roues avant mordaient à peine sur le passage piéton. Ils font vraiment chier dans cette ville._

Sortant de ses songes, l'ancien chirurgien héla un taxi disponible qui s'arrêta. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et être au calme. Même si pour ça, il devrait payer une fois de plus ce soir.

 **...**

Après un moment de route, Ace se fit déposer dans la rue Poulbot, paya la course et entra dans l'immeuble du cuisinier. Il continuait encore de parler pour lui même, prêtant à peine attention à tout ce qui l'entourait.

_ _De toute façon il n'a pas mon numéro et moi non plus. Il manquerait plus que ça tient, qu'il ait mon numéro de téléphone !_

Le jeune homme plongea à l'unisson ses mains dans les deux poches de son long manteau noir, et commença à les triffouiller pour trouver les clé de la porte. A la place, il sentit une forme rectangulaire, froide et anormalement lisse. Il n'avait pas ce genre d'objet dans sa poche droite, surtout en double. En sortant le dit objet, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la connerie indirecte qu'il venait de commettre. Dans sa main, le téléhpone de Trafalgar Law.

_ _Et merde !_

Un long soupire passa, puis il décida malgré tout de rentrer dans l'appartement. De toute façon, il était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour, les taxis étaient pleins, et l'autre devait sans doute être déjà chez lui à cet heure-ci. En entrant dans le salon, Ace trouva Sanji, assis à la table avec un cahier sous les yeux, le stylo en main.

_ Déjà là ?

_ Ace, il est quand même minuit et demi tu sais. Il était curieusement long, ton film, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Oh. J'ai raté la première séance. Alors je suis allé à la suivante.

_ Mh.. il était bien, au moins ?

_ Etrange au départ, mieux ensuite.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça racontait ?

_ Un dîner entre deux gens qui ne se connaissent pas.

_ Etrange, en effet.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Mes comptes, je pense que ça se voit. Tu as l'air bizarre.

Ace ne répondit pas, se contentant tout simplement de se rendre dans sa chambre tout en laissant échapper un bâillement tout sauf gracieux.

 **...**

Une fois rentré chez lui, Law eu le pure réflexe de s'installer directement sur son bureau, devant son ordinateur. Quelque chose de tout à fait normal pour un écrivain, quand on regardait bien. En ouvrant l'écran de sa technologie, la couleur rose flashy du post-it collé dessus ne manqua pas d'attirer son attention. Evidemment. Sabo avait eu au moins la générosité de lui laisser l'identifiant ainsi que le mot de passe qui servaient à se connecter au compte qu'il lui avait crée. Tant de générosité de sa part, s'en aurait presque pu être touchant.

* * *

 **Très court donc, comme je le disais ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais bon, tout ça va devenir sérieux dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Ah, au passage ! J'ai vus que vous étiez quand même pas mal à me lire, mais que très très peu d'entre vous se manifestent dans les reviews.. c'est dommage ! ( A part quelques uns qui sont fidèle et quasi présent à chaque fois ! ) Timidité, flemme ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux comprendre, mais je compte sur vous. :)**

 _ **See ya !**_


End file.
